


After the darkness

by LuckyLucke



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/F, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Friendship, Healing, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucke/pseuds/LuckyLucke
Summary: "It's her again?""She came back?""Shit, I thought she would take longer.""Here comes the troubles."Lucy Heartfilia just came back from her mission.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia & Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter one

"It's her again?"

Annoying.

"She came back?"

Boring.

"Shit, I thought she would take longer."

Routine. 

"Here comes the troubles." 

This is all she was thinking, the fight was so boring, she tried to make it fun by torturing the criminels, but even that couldn't bring her joy anymore.

It was routine, she takes a mission, she pays her rent on time, she have fun by destroying black guilds, or torturing black mages, but the more she does it, the more it becomes boring, and useless. 

Her other self in her, was still begging for her to stop, even that wasn't fun anymore, her yells were becoming annoying. 12 years in this body, and already she's bored the last body last at least a hundred years. 

She was the queen of the kingdom in her last world for god's sake! And now what? She's just in a celestial mage's body? Boring.

And this time the mage was strong, she has a lot of magic in her, that's why she couldn't do anything that she wanted. It's because of her she joined Fairy Tail, it's because of her that she hadn't destroyed a town full of people just for fun. And it was really starting to bother her. 

But she couldn't kill her, they both knew that, that's why Lucy was preventing her to do horrible things.

At first she didn't know, and she wasn't strong enough, she couldn't do anything but watch the former queen destroying everything she loved and care about. The fiend queen killed so many people, destroyed so many life until Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She was only 7 when the demon took control of her body, she was only 9 when the fiend queen killed her mother and her father.

She was only 10 when she fought back. 

The queen was about to kill the parents of a little boy in front of him with the young body of Lucy, when she stopped her, she couldn't let this monster do whatever it want ever again. 

She stopped her, only for a few minutes, letting enough time for the parents to escape with their kid. The fiend was so angry, that she destroyed the town in one hit, but there was no one left. Lucy was so proud of her, she finally did something good but it didn't last long. They couldn't fight, but the demon queen, tormented her by reviving the memories of her parents' death again and again.

But that didn't stop Lucy, to prevent her to do things too horrible. 

Their 'fight' continued until Lucy was 15, when they made a deal. Lucy was letting Marine, this was the name she choose to give the demon, torture and kill people, if they did something horrible, she let Marine do anything she wanted to anyone who hurt people. The queen was not happy with first, but was obligated to accept the deal. 

They then joined Fairy Tail's guild thanks to a dragon slayer named Natsu, Lucy really liked him, and obligated Marine to do missions with him. She wasn't happy at all but helped him either way.

It didn't last long.

She then met Erza, Marine couldn't wait to fight her, she, supposedly, was the strongest mage of Fairy Tail. Lucy on the contrary was very intimidated by her strength and beauty. Unfortunately for Lucy, Marine had the right to do anything she wanted as long as she wasn't killing her, or fighting her dirty. 

No one knew Lucy and Marine's secret, they all thought that Lucy was just an arrogante bitch, no one knew the real Lucy. Everyone hated 'Lucy', even Mirajane, at first she tried to be nice, not knowing her story. But as the more time passed, Mirajane just had enough of her comportement, especially when she heard that she didn't lift a finger on a deathly mission with Natsu, Grey and Erza, and when she confronted her about that, Marine just flipped her off. 

They all hated her, and wanted to put her at her place, but they knew she was too strong, they couldn't do anything against her. Even the master acknowledged her great strength, not liking it but he knew she was really strong and was an atout for the guild, he didn't like it particularly but he had too.

But the person that really hated her was Erza, she was always getting on her nerve, and provoking her. But the master especially told her to not fight against 'Lucy', because it will not end well.

When Marine heard that, she was, to say, very disappointed, while Lucy sighed, relief washing over her. Even if she wasn't in control of her body she didn't want to fight Erza at all.

The only moment when Lucy took back control of her body for a moment, was the day she saved Loke, she couldn't let Marine hurt a spirit or let him die in any way. It was part of the deal, Marine wasn't allowed to touch or even think to hurt her spirit.

So every time she gained a new spirit, she was both happy and scared, happy to pursue her mother style of life, but at the same time, scared that she could never tell them the truth, or see them in any way. She missed her friends a lot, especially Aquarius, even if she was hard with her, she loved Aquarius deeply and knew that Aquarius loved her deeply too, like every of her former spirit. 

But little did she know, Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Horlogium, Lyra and Crux still had hope that they'll see their Lucy again. So every time a new spirit came into Marine's hand, Aquarius explained the situation Lucy was in, hoping that one spirit could in anyway help. But this spirit never came.

Until one day.

"Lucy," Marine hummed, not caring who was speaking to her. "I heard that you went on a S-quest, without my permission." The master said.

"Oh yeah, it was easy, you're welcome." Erza hearing what she said clenched her fist and was about to explode, when a little hand gripped her shoulders.

"Don't Erza, let the master handle that." 

"Wendy, I hate her." Erza told the blue haired girl, sitting back down.

"I don't think you're the only one." Wendy chuckled, seeing that every one was sending deathly stare at 'Lucy'.

"You know that you aren't allowed to do it without my permission, even if you are strong enough." The master said trying to keep his calm.

"Then make me a S mage." Marine said with a boring tone, sipping her glass of wine.

The master sighed, closed his eyes, and yelled.

"I have an announcement listen up!" Every mage stopped what they were doing to look at the master. "The time has come to annonce who is going to pass the S mage test!" Makarof started listing the names of the participant.

"Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Levy, Mest, Fried, Jubia and," The master paused for a second "Lucy." Hearing this name Erza stood up.

"But master you can't! She-" Marine smirked looking at Erza.

"I can and I will, except that this time, the exam will be different, Lucy!" The demon queen was still looking at Erza, still smirking. "Lucy," She finally glared at Makarof. "You will take Canna as your partner, no question asked, Canna is participating with Lucy." All the guild was shocked, it was the first time something like that happened.

"Finally, I have a burden with me but I'm alright with it." Lucy said smirking at Canna who was going to punch her but was restrained by Elfman.

"You have one week to train." That's all the master said before returning in his office.

Marine smirked and told the others.

"Don't count on being a S mage this years." With that she left the guild, without any care for the others.

"God dammit I really hate her!" Grey screamed.

"She'll have what she deserves one day trust me." Erza said, a black aura coming from her.

Lucy, Grey, Canna and Loke were fighting against Caprico, it was the first time Loke saw a side of the real Lucy.

"You better come back to me." Loke smiled and return to his fight while the others were running.

Caprico returned to his real master, at least the body of his real master. When the spirits explained him the situation Lucy was in, he knew what to do, thanks to him they could all save Lucy.

Arachnolgia was attacking them, it was the end, Marine wanted to escape and leave them at their fate, but Lucy fought against her, taking control of her body, telling everyone to hold hands.

"Why would we listen to you?" Evergreen said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Do you really think it's the time to ask question?" Lucy screamed. "I can't explain everything to you, right now but we don't have the time, I know you don't trust me, but do you really have a choice?" Lucy said, wanting to save them so badly, she wanted to do something good in her life, at least once.

"What are you doing? Run!" Marine yelled in her head. "You're gonna kill us!"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Lucy murmured, but Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Erza heard her very clearly, because of their dragon slayer aptitude, and Erza was just close to Lucy. "We don't have time come on!"

No one was moving, Lucy was starting to despair when someone took her hand, she looked up and saw Erza looking anywhere but at her, she smiled gratefully, it was the first smile that Fairy Tail saw from Lucy, a real smile, not a smirk or a judgmental smile.

"I am not doing this for you, we just do not have any other choice." Lucy smiled again, feeling tears pricking in her eyes.

Natsu was the second one to take her hand, after him every one took their hands, not knowing if they will even survive this.

"Concentrate all the magic that's left in you, and let me do the rest." Lucy said closing her eyes. 

The mages, were looking at her strangely when Erza spoke.

"Do what she says." She started concentrating her magic, all the mage of Fairy Tail, did what they were told and waited the impact. When it happened, a voice rang in Lucy's head.

"Lucy! If we get out of this alive I swear you're going to regret it!" 

"Goodbye Marine." Was the only thing Lucy said and the last thing Erza heard before everything went black.

Seven years later they were finally found. A week after the event, Marine was more upset than ever.

"Seven year! I lost seven years of my life because of you! Why didn't you just leave them dead like every normal person!"

"Seven years is nothing compared to how long you live!" Lucy screamed back. If anyone saw what was happening they'll thought that 'Lucy' was insane screaming at no one like they were responding to her.

"Suffer." Was all Marine said before she showed Lucy all the kill she did, Lucy closed her eyes, but she still could hear every scream, she could hear everyone begging for their life, or the life of their beloved one.

Lucy was crying and begging her to stop. Marine was just smirking. While Lucy was screaming and begging her to stop, Marine was going to the guild with a purpose in mind.

"Erza Scarlet!" She yelled once in the guild.

Titania, hearing her name, turned around.

"Lucy." She barely greeted. "What do you want?" 

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to fight." 

Everyone in the guild gasped, Lucy and Erza fighting will not end well at all.

"And why would I do that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because if you don't, it would be very disappointing, you'll lost your title of strongest mage, and either way I'll fight you, either you fight back, either you die." 

"Asshole, how dare you!" Natsu yelled, igniting his fist. Erza put a hand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Erza..."

"I will fight you, next week, I am going on a mission." Marine pouted but accepted anyway.

"This should be fun."

Five days after that Marine challenged Erza, the fiend was at the guild drinking wine, when someone entered the guild.

"Lucy Heartfillia? Is Lucy Heartfillia here?" 

'Lucy' put down her glass of wine, and looked at the man with an envelope in his hand.

"What do you want?" the guild was watching closely the encounter.

"This is for you." He gave her the letter and left the guild without saying anything else.

Marine was about to open the letter but before she could Caprico appeared in front of her, taking her hand.

"What are you doing?" Marine greeted her teeth. "I promised Lucy to not hurt you, don't make me break my promise."

"Marine-sama," Makarof was listening closely to what was happening.

"Marine?" He wondered out loud.

"Don't call me that here, you moron."

"Pardon me," Caprico couldn't call the demon by the real name of her master. "but you shouldn't open the letter here, I sense a big magic coming from it." 

"I don't care about the others remember."

"You can't break your promise to Lucy-sama." Caprico said, still holding Marine's hand.

Makarof was confused as ever, Lucy wasn't Lucy? He would have to look closely to this.

"Let go of my hand. Now." Marine said lowly but clearly. Caprico bowed, and did as he was told. "Good, now lead the way." Caprico left the guild Marine just behind him. 

"Here is okay. I, now will rest, farewell Marine-sama." Marine frowned, but didn't think more of it.

She opened the letter and read out loud what was written.

"Lucy this is for you, you need to read this out loud. What?" Marine wondered.

Lucy, her understood everything, it was her last chance. She succeed to take control of her body, since Marine recovered her magic, it was difficult, but she still managed to do it. She started reading it.

"God of the ancien time, I call out your name,

Deliver me from my pain, open the gates to hell,

Send this spirit back to his world, send him away.

Save my soul, save our soul from his power, take it back where it belong.

Mother, father give me power, to defeat the demon.

Send him back to hell, and let me say my farewell.

God of the ancien time, I summon you, help me ban the fiend queen,

Avenge the people she killed, this is my last wish."

With some trouble, Lucy managed to recite the entire spell. She didn't understand what was happening, nothing was happening, it made Marine laugh.

"Because you thought you could kill me like this! You fool you can't kill me, our deal is off, I'll kill every one again, I'll torture them in front of you, you won't be able to stop me this time!" Lucy was shaking, it couldn't be, it couldn't happen, why isn't she strong enough? Why was she always deceiving every one? She couldn't save her parents, she couldn't save anyone, she felt so useless. 

She could feel Marine take control of her body again. She couldn't hold back her sob as Marine was still laughing until.

"What? What's happening?" Marine started to scream, it was like her soul was disappearing into the air. "It can be! I am the queen of all world, I am invincible, no one can defeat me! No one! No! I can't die, I won't die!" 

Lucy was watching Marine's soul disappear, she could hear her yell, even if she couldn't see her anymore. Once her scream died down, Lucy fell on her knees.

"It's over? It's finally over?" Lucy cried, she cried happy tears, she could finally be in peace. She was so tired, but she knew she couldn't sleep now.

Her keys started to glow and she understood what they wanted, She took Aquarius' key and opened the gate.

"L-Lucy?" Lucy nodded, her hand on her mouth.

"Aquarius." She tackled her in a hug, she could feel her skin on her, she could hear her breath, she could hear her heart, she could touch her. It was Aquarius and it was Lucy, together again. Aquarius cried, she couldn't hold back her tears, as Lucy couldn't hold back her sob. "I missed you so much, I missed you so much."

"You grew up, you little brat." Aquarius chuckled, drying her tears. Lucy snorted, letting her go.

"You always had a way with word. You haven't changed a bit." 

"Don't start, or it'll end bad for you." Aquarius smiled, drying Lucy's tears, bringing her in a new hug. "Don't ever do that again, or I'll personally kill you." Aquarius murmured in Lucy's ear.

"Never again. I swear." Lucy smile.

"Good, now the others also wants to see you, open their gates, but if you're too tired they'll understand."

"No, I'm okay, I'll call them." With a last smile, Aquarius went back to the spirit world.

"Don't take it personally if you're the last one guys okay?" Lucy said to her keys. "Open the gates, Cancer!" 

"Welcome back, ebi." Cancer said opening his arm.

"Cancer, I'm back." Lucy said hugging closely Cancer, crying again, while her friend stroked her hair, thanking god for the return of her beloved friend and master.

They talked a little, and Cancer went back to his world, but not before promising Lucy a new haircut.

The next one was Taurus. She didn't even had to said the word that Taurus was already crushing her in a hug.

"Lucyyyyyy! I meuuussed you so much, you and your beautiful mind, that makes your body even nicer." Lucy laughed and returned the hug, crying again, she doesn't think that she could stop crying even if she wanted too.

The same thing happened with all her spirit, it was really heart warming, Lucy was so happy, she never thought that this day could happen, but it did, and nothing could bring her down.

She decided to remake the contract with her new spirit, to meet them properly, and apologize for Marine's attitude. She made things clear with all of her spirit and now new friends. She was glad to have them. 

She made a contract with every key except for one, the one that saved her.

"Open gates, Caprico!"

The spirit appeared on one knee, in front of Lucy.

"Lucy-sama, it's a honneur for me to finally protect you. I waited for this day for so long."

"Caprico, g-get up." Lucy told him, red as a tomato, she really didn't like the formality, she wanted all of her spirit to know that they were her friends and not her slaves, or servant. "I heard that you were the one that saved me." Lucy said her hands behind her back, smiling genuinely.

"I apologize for the time I took to help you, but as you know I was possessed. This is no excuse, but I will do anything to have your forgiveness Lucy-sama."

"You are already forgiven and now," It was Lucy's turn to get on one knee, her head down. "I will always be grateful to you."

"L-Lucy- sama, what are you doing? Get up you can't do this, I am your servant." Lucy got up, smiling and hugged Caprico.

"Never say that again, you are not my servant, you are my friend, don't ever forget that okay?" Lucy asked, her arms around her friend's neck.

Caprico took time to reciprocate the hug, but he did, and it was a great feeling, it was like hugging Layla once again.

"I will protect you Lucy-sama, I will protect you forever."

"Count on me to protect you to." Lucy said pointing a finger in front of him like she was scolding him.

Caprico smiled, he was admiring Lucy, she really was like her mother, same heart, same face, same spirit.

"Lucy-sama, now that the demon is gone, I have something to tell you." Lucy lost her smile, sensing the seriousness in Caprico's tone.

"Go on." 

"Your mother never lost hope that her little girl was going to be free, she knew this day was coming, she knew it, because she is the one that wrote this spell." Lucy's eyes widened. "When she found out what happened to you, she started searching for a solution, she found it, she wrote the spell and wanted to save you, but she knew at the time you were not strong enough, so she gave it to me and told me to leave with Zoldio, knowing that the fiend would understand what she did, and the day that happened, I physically felt the pain when she died, and I wasn't there to protect her." Caprico paused for a second. "But she knew, she knew that one day, we would find our way to each other, she knew that one day you would be strong enough to vanquish the demon queen. She was right, her little girl grew up so much, I know she is proud. But it's not what I wanted to say." Lucy frowned through her tears. "She left you a video lacrima for this day."

"What? Why didn't you start with that?" Lucy screamed, it wasn't against Caprico and he knew it. "Where is it I need to get it now!" The new spirit smiled at her eagerness.

"It's in Acaphilya, you just have to go to the only post office in the town, when you arrive there just call me, and I will explain you the rest there." Lucy nodded and started running, as Caprico shook his head gently.

"You really have a beautiful girl Layla, Jude." He said before returning to his world.

Lucy was running to take the first train she could, she was running so fast , she tripped on her own feet and was about to fell on the ground, except that she fall on someone's body, taking it down with her.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't see you th-" Lucy cut herself off when she saw who she bumped on. "Er-Erza?" She looked around and saw the others too. "N-Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy? Wh-I-hum." Lucy didn't know what she was doing, she just couldn't tell them what just happened when she was such in a hurry. She got up, wanted to help Erza, but she knew Titania won't take it the good way.

"Lucy? You look weird are you okay?" Wendy, being her kind self asked.

Lucy couldn't respond, she was too paralyzed, of all people she had to fall on them.

"Wendy asked you a question, aren't you going to answer?" Natsu asked, clutching his fist in anger.

Lucy still couldn't talk, there was no way she could tell them anything now, with how they were acting.

"Don't bother, she thinks she's better than us." Grey said glaring at her.

Lucy closed her mouth, an looked down.

"Where are you going? Do not forget that we have the fight in two days."

"Fight?" Lucy was too occupied to scream and begging for Marine to stop to hear that she challenged Erza in a fight. 

Erza frowned.

"There is seriously something wrong with you, you challenged me in a fight five days ago."

"I did?" Lucy asked herself. "I mean, of course I did, be ready to lose Erza. I-I'm not going to restrain." Lucy gulped, she was so obvious. "Now if you'll excuse me I don't have time for your foolishness." She tried her best to imitate Marine, but she really had no clue how to do it. 

She circumvented them while they were looking at her weirdly, Lucy turned her head, too see if they were watching her, when she saw that they wasn't, she started running, hearing that, team Natsu, turned around, looking as confused as ever.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Grey asked as confused as the others.

"I-I really don't know." Natsu said still frowning.

"I wasn't asking you moron." Grey told Natsu, crossing his arm.

"What did you say ice princess?" Natsu responded as they were forehead to forehead.

Erza was still looking where Lucy was, something was off, but what? She was trying to think of anything that could explain Lucy's comportement but she couldn't concentrate when the two idiots behind her were fighting.

She just had to glare at them to make them stop. She had a black aura on her.

"We're friends, we're friends!" They told Erza at the same time shoulders to shoulders.

"It was weird right?" Wendy asked Erza who was still looking at the same direction.

"Something is off, I want to know what." Wendy and Erza had a frown on their face.

"You shouldn't bother, she's not worth it." Carla told them as they heard a grumbling.

Happy was looking at them with puppy eyes.

"I'm hungry." 

"Aye me too let's go eat!" Natsu yelled, walking toward the guild.

Erza looked one last time behind her, and followed her teammates. She shook her head, scolding herself for wasting too much thought on it. 'It is the first time that she call me by my name, weird.' Titania thought.

"Just in time." Lucy said sitting on a sit in the train, she got it in extremis. "I can finally sleep a little. No nightmare, no one to wake me up, I'm finally free." She was talking to herself, being used to talk out loud.

She fell asleep in no time, letting all of her guards down, but she knew she was safe, she knew her friends were watching over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading, so this is the first fic I publish, so I'm really nervous but it's cool.  
> So I have the all fic written I'll try to post one chapter a week, the chapters will be kind of long (I think), and this is a story with 7 chapters, I hope you'll enjoy them all.  
> Also, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> And as you could have guessed I really suck at summary so this is kind of the summary of the first chapter but you'll see what happen next!  
> Again thank you so much for reading I hope you'll continue and yeah have a great day or night!


	2. Chapter two

Lucy felt someone shaking her gently, she opened her eyes slowly, and before she knew what was happening the person kissed her forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head."

For a moment she was back to her childhood, her father waking her up, with her mother next too him, looking at their daughter with all the love they had.

She opened her eyes completely and saw Loke in front of her.

"Loke?" She asked yawning.

"It's me, we're here, you need to leave the train."

"Oh, yes, sorry." The celestial mage said stretching.

"No need to apologize, now call Caprico, so he can guide you to where you need to be."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Yes! Thank you Loke, I need to go now!" 

Loke laughed and shook his head, it was a good feeling, knowing that this was the real Lucy.

Layla and Jude's daughter was running everywhere on the town, she couldn't find the damn post office nowhere! After a few minutes of running, she finally called Caprico.

"I can't find it anywhere! Where is it?" Lucy asked in a hurry.

Caprico smiled, Loke was right, it was a really good feeling.

"Follow me Lucy-sama." Lucy nodded and followed Caprico.

Once arrived at their destination, Caprico opened the door for Lucy, letting her in, before he entered in the office himself.

He knew what to do.

"I need to talk to M. Hiro please." The man at the reception smiled and nodded, calling his boss over.

"Who asked for me?" A small guy with a big fine moustache asked entering the office. He was about to greet the 'client' but he saw Lucy and his face fell. "Layla..." He whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

Lucy looked confused for a second, but remembered that she looked just like her mother.

"I'm not Layla, I am her daughter." M.Hiro shook his head.

"Of course," He finally saw Caprico and understood what was happening. "Caprico, is she...?" He didn't need to finish his sentence that Caprico understood what he was saying, and nodded smiling. 

"It's a honneur to finally meet the daughter of Jude and Layla." He said bowing to Lucy as she laughed.

"You all really need to stop with the formality." She said as he straightened up. "If you knew my situation, then it means that you know why I am here right?" Lucy asked her face serious as ever.

He nodded smiling.

"I already explained what it was to anyone in this job in case something happened to me so you could still have it one day. I personally waited 10 years for this moment to happen." He said a sad smile on his face.

Lucy had the same smile on her face.

"I've waited 12 years to see her face at least once again. I want to see her happy face at least once again." M.Hiro smiled and went to his office, telling them to wait here.

"How are you feeling Lucy-sama?" 

"Stressed, nervous, happy? I don't really know, I just can't wait to know what she left me." The spirit smiled knowingly.

M.Hiro came back with the lacrima in question in his hand.

"Here, when your mother came in, she was crying, she wasn't hiding the fact that she was desperate, she couldn't speak, she was crying to much, fortunately for her, Jude was there to explain the situation to me, he was crying too. They begged me to keep this lacrima safe, I needed to protect it with my life. At the time I wasn't understanding too much, I was too young, one year later, I had a son and I understood, you'll do anything for your children. I've waited so long for this moment to happen." He tried to wiped the tears from his eyes, but they were flowing. "Now, take care of yourself miss Lucy, I'm sure wherever they are, they are very proud of you." Lucy couldn't help it, she took the small man in her arm, and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you so much." As an answer, the moustache man squeezed her harder.

"Now go watch it, and have a good life miss Lucy."

"Thank you M.Hiro." Lucy smiled appreciably.

"Go before I start crying."

"You're already crying." Lucy chuckled wiping her own tears.

He laughed and turned his back on her.

"Farewell to you Miss Lucy."

Lucy left the building without saying anything. At the same time they both looked at the sky. 

"Layla, Jude, you raised a beautiful daughter. You should be proud."

Lucy and Caprico walked in a comfortable silence. Once sited in the train, the spirit was the one who broke the silence.

"Lucy-sama? Where are you going to open it?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I'm going back to where Marine died." Lucy said calmly, surprising Caprico.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go there?" Lucy smiled.

"This is where my old life ended, where you saved me. After I watch this last message from my parents, this place will be the end of my old life and the start of my new life. Where I'll finally be free. Free forever." Lucy said determinedly.

Caprico was looking at her admiring.

"I see, this is a great place Lucy-sama." He said, but she was already asleep.

He kissed her forehead and returned to the spirit world.

Once where she wanted to be, she took her video lacrima out, and put it on the ground.

"Here we are. Open video." The lacrima glowed, and then an image of her mother appeared in front of her. "Mother."

"Lucy," Layla smiled. "If you see this, it means that either I'm dead, or I'm still alive and we finally saved you, and we're laughing at me right now." Layla chuckled. Lucy had both of her hand on her mouth, she was already crying, her mother was so beautiful. "But I don't think that this is true, but either way if you see this video, it means that you, are alive and in good health, because the demon queen is finally gone from your body, and just to think of that I am so proud." Layla stopped for a second, a hand on her mouth, she was trying to contain her sobs. "I just love you so much, you are my little girl, and I don't care if you did some awful things, because I know that it wasn't you, I love you so much, it hurt me so much to know that I'm never going to see my baby grow." She smiled at the lacrima. "But know that I'll always be proud of you, no matter what baby, you are my daughter, my sweetie pie." Lucy's mother chuckled before it turned into a sob. Lucy saw the lacrima moving a little and then her father came in view. She couldn't hold back the sob that she had, she couldn't hold back anything.

"Shuuut baby, it's okay." Her father told her mother, who was falling on her knees, bringing Jude with her. "It's okay, she is a strong girl, and I know we raised her right, she will become a very strong girl, and a loved one for sure. Lucy, know that your mother and I, will never stop loving you. You are Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, I know that you will become, just like your mother, with a kind heart, compassionate and just perfect."

"Jude..."

"Father..." Lucy and Layla spoke at the same time.

"Baby, Lucy," Layla started putting her hands in front of her. "Put your head in my hands, I know this isn't real but I just want to imagine my little girl all grown up in a beautiful woman." Lucy didn't waste any seconds, and she put her head in her mother's hands, crying and sobbing hard. "I can feel you, you're so big now, my baby," Layla's hand started to shake. "I miss you so much, I really want to be here with you celebrating all of your birthdays, I really am sorry that I can't be here, that we can't be here," She said squeezing Jude's arm. "Know that we will always be proud no matter what and that we will always love you." Layla and Jude were looking at the camera both with content smile on their face. 

Something moved in the bushes behind Lucy but she wasn't paying attention.

"One last thing, we know you baby, and we know that if you can replay this message, you will never leave your house or room, so this is the only time you will see this message, this is why I'm going to say it again," The first tear made its way on Jude's face. "I love you baby, live your life, make friend, make good friend, and never let anyone step on you toes okay, you are a Heartfillia, I know you will survive, I know you will be beautiful just like your mother, and I know that you are going to be so strong and brave, and that you'll save many life." He was now openly crying, while Layla was sobbing in his chest.

"And this is why I want to say goodbye to you one last time with a big hug, come in my arms," Lucy did what she was told and went into her mother's arm. "And imagine me being here, wiping your tears, while you father is stroking your hair," Jude and Layla were doing the movement she was describing. "Now imagine me stroking you arm, while your father rocks us slowly, like he always did just before it happen. And now just listen." Layla started to sing softly,while Lucy was imagining all of what her mother said. The song was the lullaby she was always singing for Lucy before going to bed. The Heartfilla's were all openly crying and sobbing. Once the song ended, her mother whispered one last time. "We love you baby never forget that. And I don't want to see you after at least a hundred years, I'm warning you." Her mother scolded gently as Jude chuckled at his wife's antics.

They were slowly disappearing while Lucy was begging for them not to go.

"Please! Please come back, I need you, Mommy, daddy, I need you to comfort me, you can't go now that I just found you, come back please I'm begging you come back!" Lucy begged between two sobs, she couldn't stop crying she just needed her mommy and her daddy, she wasn't as strong as they thought she was, she was still their little girl and she needed them so badly. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, she screamed her pain, her sorrow, her hate for this life that took her everything.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized that Aquarius opened her gate on her own, to comfort her friend. Lucy couldn't help it, she threw herself against Aquarius sobbing like a child. She was still a child inside, she had to grow too fast and now that she could finally be herself, now that she could finally live, all she wanted to do was to join her family.

Behind the bushes were Erza, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Carla and Happy who were watching her. Natsu had caught the smell of Lucy, and after the show she made earlier they decided to see what she was doing, they certainly were not expecting that.

Wendy wanted to get up to go help her, but Erza didn't let her.

"But Erza..."

"For all we know this might be a trap, I am sorry Wendy, I do not like it more than you do, but we can not take any chances." Wendy sat back, sad to let Lucy in this state, even if she didn't like her much, she still hated seeing people crying, she wanted to help them, it was stronger than her. But Erza was right, for all they knew it could be a trap.

The next morning, Lucy woke up in her bed.

"How did I arrived here?" She wondered. 

She saw a note on the bed that says : "You fell asleep on me, I brought you back here, how do you even live here, this place is a mess. Aquarius."

Lucy smiled a little, but then she remembered all that happened yesterday. Marine was gone for good, and she saw the video of her parents.

"I love you too, mommy, daddy." She said as fresh tears made their way on her face. 

The celestial mage lay down in her bed, thinking of everything that happened, all the bad things she did, it wasn't technically her, but she couldn't stop her, it was her fault, everything bad that happened to Fairy Tail was her fault. Marine wasn't the only monster in her body, she was a monster too.

How could she live with all of the memories, that Marine left with her? She couldn't that's that.

She knew what she had to do, but in the mean time, she can let go, she can cry all she want, soon she won't have any tears left.

Lucy Heartfillia didn't leave her bed once during these two days before the fight, she knew she had to get up and go, it was her last day, she could at least do that. She didn't even bother to freshen up, she dressed up, and went to where she was supposed to fight Erza.

All the guild was already there, she knew what she had to do and she will do it.

"Erza Scarlet, so you had the guts to come." Lucy said smirking, but inside she was freaking out, she just provoked Erza.

"You are late." Erza simply stated.

"Oh yes, it's just a waste of my time, so I didn't bother hurry." She said with a boring tone to match Marine's one.

Erza clenched her fist and said.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I have something to propose before it all start." Lucy said, still in the same tone. "If I win, you leave Fairy Tail for good." 

"What?!" The guild shrieked. 

"That's it I'm gonna-" 

"Natsu do not move!" Erza ordered him. "And if I win?"

"Well, then I'm leaving Fairy Tail." Lucy told her smirking. 

"Deal." Titania told her gritting her teeth. "I knew this was a trap." She muttered, making Lucy frown.

'She knows my plan?' She thought, but she didn't have the time to do anything that Mirajane started the fight.

Erza put her Lightning Empress Armor and attacked Lucy with a lightening.

Lucy didn't move at all as she was hit directly, she fell on the ground, but stood up, saying.

"Is that all you got? I'm kind of disappointed Erza." 

'She called me Erza again, what's happening?' Erza thought, as she put her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and send at least fifty swords at Lucy, who still didn't move, something was off. Lucy fell again, she tried to stood up but had trouble to do it, anyway she still smirked and told Erza.

"Really? You really don't like Fairy Tail, or you are just all talk, and weak."

Erza should have known better, she should have known something was off, but she wasn't thinking straight, she put her Flame Empress Armor, broke a rock that was next to them and send it to Lucy who took the hit directly once again.

She stood up again, she knew she needed one last hit and it will be over, she will finally join her mother and father.

"Wait for me." She murmured as Erza rushed on her, ready to attack. When Lucy was sure Erza couldn't change her trajectory, she opened her arms, and waited for the final hit to come with a hint of a smile on her face.

Erza's eyes widened, but it was too late she couldn't back off now.

She was about to kill Lucy.

Until, someone stopped her. 

Erza thanked him internally, she had to figure out what was happening. But Lucy her, wasn't happy.

"Taurus?! What are you doing you could of have get killed!" Lucy screamed. 

"So are you! I just got you and your nice body back, I won't let you die again, we won't let you!" Taurus screamed too, as everyone was looking at the scene confused.

Lucy smiled and hugged Taurus, she kissed his cheek and said.

"I love you all, never forget that." Taurus' eyes widened.

"Luc-!"

"Forced gate closed."

And just like that Taurus disappeared again. No one was understanding what was happening.

"Well, is the fight over? I don't think so, I thought Fairy tail had honneur! You can't even finish a fight?" Lucy screamed while Erza just didn't understand. "Kill me! Come on, I know you want it! So kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" Lucy screamed as everyone was just looking at her, not with the same hatred, they knew something changed, it wasn't the same person. "God dammit do I have to do anything around here?!" The celestial mage screamed as she ran toward Erza, who was paralyzed. 

Lucy was screaming all of her rage and pain, until everything stopped. Not a sound could be hear, some bird were cackling, the wind was blowing and the flesh of a girl was torn appart by a sword.

All of Fairy Tail had their eyes open wide, and their mouth hang open.

Lucy just impaled herself with Erza's sword.

"W-What?" Erza stuttered.

"Finally," Lucy smiled. "It wasn't so complicated right?" She laughed, spitting blood. 

"Wendy!" Erza yelled.

"I'm on it!" Wendy was trying to heal Lucy but she didn't let her do it.

"Stop it, I don't want it, you will finally be at peace in Fairy tail, sorry for causing you trouble, please tell my spirits, tell my friends I love them so much, and I'm sorry to not be here for them after all this time."

"She's moving to much I can't heal her." Wendy said desperately.

Erza took Lucy's hands and placed them above her head while she was trying to break free.

"Let me go, let me...go" She had trouble too speak.

"Grey! Natsu! Come on and hold her, she must not move at all!" Erza ordered them.

They immediately did what they were told. 

"Mommy, daddy, I'm coming home." She said in a last breath.

She also could hear her spirits screaming at her, begging her to fight, but she blocked them, until she hadn't any strength left in her. She saw Loke opening his gate on his own, trying to help in anyways. 

The last thing she heard was Erza screaming something at Loke, but she couldn't distinguish their voices. 

"Lucy, sweetheart, open your eyes." A beautiful yet husky voice spoke, Lucy knew this voice like the back of her hand.

"Come one baby, you have to open your eyes." The voice of an angel was also talking to her, she had a soothing voice, Lucy could recognize it anywhere.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lucy opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was a bright light blinding her. She closed her eyes again, feeling very tired all of sudden. 

"No, no, no, darling, you can't fall asleep now, it's not your time." The voice of her father woke her up.

"Daddy, it hurts, my heart hurts." 

"I know, but for now, you just have to open your eyes, it will be better after." She could sense his smile in his voice.

She finally opened her eyes completely, not even a second after, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I can see you, you're here, can- can I touch your face?" Lucy, asked shaking, and sobbing. Her father nodded, while her mother smiled through her tears.

Lucy, lifted her hand to touch her father's cheek, when she could feel his skin against hers, she broke down crying. She did the same action with her mother, and cried harder when her mother took her hand in hers. 

"Sweetheart, this is real, we are really here." Layla told her daughter smiling, bringing her in a hug.

"Mom... Dad..." Lucy said tightening her grip on her mother

Her father, joined the hug, wanting to hug her daughter at least one last time before a long time. 

"Now Lucy you have to listen to me carefully," Layla began, stepping back a little. "This is not your time, do you hear me? You have so much to live, so much to do. This demon took your childhood, and the memories we could have together, you have to live for us sweetheart, you have to live the life you should have. Make friends, find love, and live your life. Now that you know we're here, you can be sure we will find our way back together, you can live peacefully."

"Lucy, never forget we love you so much, your mother and I will be waiting, but I don't want to see you before you at least have grand-children!" Jude scolded gently.

Lucy laughed, wiped her tears, and hugged her parents one last time. 

"I don't know what I'll do, now that I have all control of my body, but I promise you, I'm going to live up to your expectation. I'll be good, and I'll see you soon but not too soon I promise." Lucy smiled at her parents.

They all stopped talking for a few seconds, to have time to admire each other, Lucy was looking at her parents one by one, taking note of every details she could see, they looked so happy, and yet so sad. Jude and Layla where admiring their daughter, they were looking at her eyes, which looked so tired but yet so happy, they looked at her face, seeing how mature she was now, they looked at her smile, and saw how beautiful it was.

They looked at their daughter one last time.

She was such a beautiful grown woman.

"I can't be more proud of you." Jude said putting his arm around Layla's waist.

"We," Layla corrected scolding her husband. "Can't be more proud of you."

"I love you." Lucy told them holding back her tears. She'll have all the time of the world to mourn them, now she had to be strong for her parents.

A big light came into Lucy's view, she knew what it meant.

"Wait! It's too soon, just one more minute please! One more minute!" She yelled, but in vain, she woke up with a start. The last thing she saw was her parents smiling lovingly at her.

"Mom! Dad! Wait one more minutes!" She screamed, sitting up, her arm stretched in front of her. "One more second." She pleaded, putting her hand on her face. 

"I don't even wait for you to call me, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Aquarius appeared, already screaming at Lucy. "You just came back! And what? You thought it was smart to think 'Oh now that I am finally myself again, why don't I just go out there to kill myself?'" One of the strongest spirit said in a silly voice. "Don't even answer, you weren't thinking, if you thought even one second about this, you would have know that it would have hurt us more than anything! I lost Layla already, I can't lose you too." Aquarius screamed, her voice breaking at the end.

"You're right, I really wasn't thinking, it's just," Lucy closed her eyes and imagined her parents in her head. "I wanted to see them so badly, and I wanted to just repent for all the bad that Marine did." The blonde bowed her head in shame, she hadn't thought of the consequences at all.

Aquarius stepped in front of Lucy, the young mage thought she was going to slap her, so she closed her waiting for the hit that never came, instead, she felt two arms hugging her softly to not hurt her.

"If you weren't hurt so badly, I would slap you so hard." The blue haired mermaid told her, letting her tears fall. "I miss them so much too, but you're here, and I can't loose you, I can't loose another person I love, I won't survive it. So now you promise me one thing," Lucy wiped her friend's tear smiling and nodded. "Don't ever do this to me. Don't ever do this again to us. I'm not the only one, all the others in the celestial world won't survive it. Promise me that you'll protect yourself no matter what."

"I swear, I'm not ever doing this again, I love you, I realized that this was a stupide mistake." She said, her hand still on Aquarius' cheek.

"I love you too brat, but don't think that the others don't have something to say. They all are angry at you." Sweat was dripping from Lucy's forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind."

After an hour of getting yelled at, Lucy was so tired, she wanted to sleep, but first she had to do something. It wasn't something suicidal, she won't ever do this again, she's already too scared of what the others will do to her, she doesn't even want to know what Virgo was planning on doing to her.

"Hime-sama, when you'll be better you will have the punishment you deserve for putting us through that, you can punish me after that." Virgo said a whip in her hand. 

Lucy shivered, just by thinking of what she could do to her.

"Okay, let's go." She started getting up, but she fell on the floor before she knew what was happening. "Shit." Her keys glowed, she put a hand on them and told them. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just have to get out of there." 

She stood up with difficulty, but succeed to do it. She took little steps, trying not to fall again. 

The blonde arrived in front of the stairs. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered, even if they was no one, she still tried to make as little sound as possible.

She made it at the end of the stairs, without falling, she mentally high fived herself for this achievement. She paused for a second on the bar. Lucy was breathing heavily, she was so thirsty, and the sight of the orange juice bottle wasn't helping.

"Just one gulp, it's nothing." She convinced herself taking the bottle of juice, opening it, taking one gulp. "It's so good." She moaned, then took two gulp, then three, then before she knew it she finished the bottle. "Oh shit." She faced palm. "Wait, wait wait." She search in her pocket, finding little money, she put it on the bar hoping that its was enough. "Okay, now let's go." She said determinedly. She took a step before falling hard on her face. "Come on!" She screamed.

"Lucy-sama."

"Lucy."

Both of her spirit came to help her without asking her, they just wanted to help her, they couldn't leave her here.

"Caprico? Loke? What are you doing here?"

Lucy asked, as they helped her getting up.

"You shouldn't be out of your bed, what are you doing?" Loke asked confused.

"I, I just, I just don't want to stay here after everything I-" Caprico cut her off.

"The fiend queen, after everything the fiend queen did." He sais his face hard.

Lucy smiled a little.

"Yes, after everything that Marine did, I don't want them to think they have too help me or keep me in the guild, Marine did so many bad things with my body, my face must have traumatized so many person. I don't want to be a burden to them, I just want to start over with a new life." Lucy said, her spirit believed her, except for the last part, they knew she wanted to stay at Fairy Tail, it was always her dream since she heard who they were. But the spirits wanted to respect her choice, so they started walking out of the inn. "Goodbye Fairy Tail, I was really hoping I could know you better." She felt a tear falling from her eyes. "I can take it from her, thank you so much Loke, Caprico."

"Anytime princess." Loke winked before going back in his world.

"Lucy-sama." Caprico bowed to her before disappearing too.

Lucy had trouble walking, but she wanted, no, she needed to do it alone, she just wanted to leave the town, to go somewhere unknown where she could start everything over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again, now after this chapter the characters are really going to meet each other and so yeah awesome.  
> Again thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me! Have a great day or night and see you next week!


	3. Chapter three

"You're sure it was a good idea to let Lucy alone in the inn?" Mirajane asked worried for Lucy.

After that Lucy impaled herself, and lost conscience, Loke explained everything to the mages of Fairy Tail, and like he hoped, they all understand, and wanted to know the real Lucy and not the 'Lucy' that was just an arrogante bitch.

All of them already forgave her because they knew she didn't have anything to do with Marine, she proved that to them with Loke and during the battle against Arachnolgia. 

"Where could she possibly go? With her wound, I'm not even sure that she's awake." Erza answered calmly, but deep down, she was also worried for Lucy, after all she was the one that let her feeling out of control, almost killing Lucy, the real one.

Once in the inn, Mirajane went to the bar to prepare everything she needed for the day, while Erza was going to check on Lucy.

She saw the money on the bar without understanding. 

"What?" She looked around, and saw a bottle of orange juice, empty, she took it confused, not knowing what it was, until.

"Mirajane she's not here!" Erza screamed as she goes back downstairs.

"Take the lacrima, it might say where she is!" The older Strauss told Titania worriedly.

What Lucy didn't know, is that Makarof decided that it was better to keep an eye on Lucy, so he put a video lacrima in the nursery and downstairs.

Erza came back with the lacrima, they didn't waste a second to watch it.

Lucy came into view on the projection, both girls saw everything that happened, Lucy waking up, Lucy getting yelled at by all of her spirit. Lucy falling on her face, twice, Erza and Mirajane, both cringed when they saw it.

Once the lacrima was over, Erza smiled, shaking her head.

"I think I am going to like this new Lucy." She told Mirajane who was thinking the same thing.

"She even tried to pay back the juice." They chuckled.

"I am going to look for her, it should not be to hard with her pace. Call Wendy in ten minutes just in case I find her more hurt." Mirajane smiled once more and nodded as Erza left the guild searching for Lucy.

It really didn't take so much time, like she expected, Lucy went back in her home to take her clothes, and tried to leave the town.

Once in the forest, Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she was too tired, her limbs were letting her go, she was expecting to feel the hard ground on her face, but she felt hard metal on her face, she didn't know what was worst, but it still hurt.

"Ouch, wha-?" Lucy cut herself off when she saw who 'saved' her from the ground. "E-Erza? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question right? So, Lucy, what are you doing here?" Erza asked calmly.

"I jus- I mean I needed to- I wanted some fresh air, so I took a walk, and I didn't realize it was so late." At Lucy's surprise, Erza actually smiled at her.

"We saw everything that happened, with a lacrima." Lucy mentally slapped herself for not noticing it sooner.

"Oh." 

"Yes, now either you come back gently with me, either I use force." 

"Wha-What? But if you saw what happened, why do you want to bring me back?" Lucy screamed at her, not by anger but by surprise.

"We will talk about that in the guild once you're better."

"Bu-but-"

"No but, now let's go." Erza said carrying Lucy in the bridal way, the celestial mage shrieked and blushed but didn't say anything, she knew she couldn't do anything right now.

The celestial mage fell asleep in Erza's arm, she was too tired to even try to speak with her. Once in the guild, Erza took her in the nursery room, and saw Wendy already waiting for her.

"Oh god, what happened is she okay?!" The dragon slayer shrieked worried.

"Yes she is alright, she tried to leave the guild, but was too hurt to do the journey. She fell asleep while I was bringing her back here." Wendy sighed in relief as Erza put Lucy in the bed.

"I'm still going to heal what I can, we never can be too careful." Erza nodded.

"Tell me when you are done, I will be watching over her. And Wendy, do not overexert yourself okay?" Wendy smiled, she knew Erza was feeling guilty, and that like every one, she wanted to see the real Lucy.

A few minutes after, Wendy was done with Lucy, she left the room, and saw Erza against the wall her eyes closed, waiting for her.

"You must be tired Erza, let me watch over her and go sleep." Wendy proposed seing the state of her friend.

"No, it's okay, I will watch over her, thank you Wendy." Erza said entering the room.

Wendy smiled at Erza and went back to Fairy Hills to sleep, it was still early for her.

Erza sat next to Lucy's bed, trying not to fall asleep. But after an hour of not closing her eyes, she couldn't help it, she had to sleep, she hadn't had a good sleep in weeks. 

Fifteen minutes after that Erza fell asleep, Lucy stirred slowly.

"Wha-? Where am I?" She wondered out loud. "Again?" She said when she realized that she was back at Fairy Tail. She saw Erza asleep next to her, Lucy blushed, thinking about how Erza held her in the forest, like she cared, like she didn't want to hurt her anymore. She was really cute when she's sleeping, Lucy thought with a little smile on her face. "What? No, stop, I need to go." Lucy scolded herself.

She got up with more ease than before, Wendy must have been there. She reached the door quietly when she heard Erza.

"Where do you think you are going?" Titania asked getting up.

Lucy wasn't exactly thinking at the moment, so she tried to run with all her wounds, to sow her. Once downstairs, she saw Mirajane at the bar looking at her weirdly.

"Oh hi, I just-" She tried greeting Mirajane to be polite but she saw Erza right behind her, and tried to run again, but Erza grabbed her by the waist, putting her on her shoulder. "No let me go!" She screamed.

"Sorry for bothering you Mirajane." Erza said calmly as Lucy stopped fighting, pouting as the white haired girl tried to contain her laugh.

Erza put her back in her bed, as Lucy was still pouting.

"Why do you want to keep me here so badly?" She whined.

"Why are you so stubborn and try to run every chance you got?" Erza retort smirking. Lucy wanted to talk back so badly, but she didn't know what to say, so she just crossed her arm against her chest. "This is a real question you know." She added softly smiling.

Lucy blushed, Erza was really beautiful. But she didn't want to tell her the truth, now that Marine was gone, except for her keys, she doesn't know how to fight, or use her other powers, she couldn't do that to Fairy Tail, and she just didn't want to be called weak. She wasn't weak, she was strong, she just had a demon controlling her body for years until she killed her. 

She won't stay here to be called weak, she's going to train somewhere else and come back, when she is finally controlling her power. 

Erza sighed, and sat back on the chair while Lucy was thinking of ways to get out of here. She saw that Erza was still tired, she was trying not to sleep to keep an eye on Lucy. The blonde seeing that had an idea.

She was waiting for the good moment when Erza would close her eyes, when it happened, she got up quickly and tried to escape through the door, but Erza her her and was just behind her. Once Lucy had her hand on the handle, Erza already had a hand on the door closing it.

"If continue like this I will handcuff you, I am serious." Erza said looking straight in Lucy's eyes.

The celestial mage, sighed and went back on the bed on her own. Erza sat back on the chair, and this time, she wasn't letting Lucy out of sight.

The blonde sighed, she didn't want to piss Erza off, it was the last thing she wanted, but she really didn't want to stay here and either receive the hateful glare because Marine was really a bitch to some of the member of the guild with her body, but the real reason was that she was scared. Scared that she couldn't meet her parents' expectation, and the one of Fairy Tail. Marine was one of the best mage in the guild, and now that Lucy has finally her body back, she wasn't as strong as Marine, at least not for now.

"I- I don't want to be a burden." The blonde said, bowing her head shamefully.

"A burden?" Erza asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, I know you all hate me-"

"No," Erza cut her off, earning a confused glare from Lucy. "We do not hate you. We never did." 

"Are you kidd-"

"We hated Marine." Lucy snapped her head up. It was the first time she heard Marine's name getting out of someone else's mouth since she had her body back. "Loke explained everything to us, when you were unconscious. he didn't tell us every details, because apparently Aquarius wanted you to explain everything to us, but only if you wanted. She really is quite scary when she wants." Erza said thinking of Aquarius, and how she almost drowned all the guild, because she was so angry.

"If Aquarius scares you, imagine how I feel when she's angry at me." Lucy snorted as Erza smiled. "But still, I don't feel like everyone's going to be perfectly fine with me in the guild." Lucy added, not wanting to tell the entire truth.

"You are not obligated to stay at the guild," Lucy looked at Erza, waiting for her to continue. "If you really want to go, we will not keep you here, but at least stay until you are completely healed. Between you and me, I know that all the guild wants to know you, it would be great if you'd stay."

Lucy was already feeling tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, again?" She asked herself, wiping her tears. Erza smiled softly at her.

"It is okay to cry, it is okay to show weakness some time, it does not mean that you are weak, on the contrary it show us how strong you are" 

"Do you think that maybe I can hug you?" Lucy asked quietly, not looking at Erza, blushing like a tomato. 

Erza, who wasn't expecting that at all, felt her cheek heat up too.

"Uhm, I-if you want too." Lucy, put her arms around Erza's neck, still not looking at her.

Erza put her arms around the blonde's waist, enjoying the little contact, Lucy really needed a hug. They were so lost in the moment, that they didn't hear the door open.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Mirajane asked smirking, as the two girls, broke apart from the hug quickly.

"N-no! It is not what you think, she was sad, so I helped her feeling better."

"I see." Mirajane said smirking at the blushing girl. "I just came here to tell you that people are arriving, Wendy should be here soon too to examine you again Lucy."

"Again?" Lucy wondered out loud. "Oh, it's thanks to her that I'm feeling better?" Erza and Mirajane nodded simultaneously. "I should thanks her when she comes back. But thank you to you both too, you helped me too." Lucy smiled, until she remembered something. "Oh! Mirajane, how much was the bottle? I don't know if I left you enough." Erza and Mirajane both chuckled at that. "What?" Lucy asked them.

"Lucy, orange juice is free." Mirajane answered her smiling happily.

"Oh, okay thank you." Lucy smiled too. Erza smiled, watching the interaction between the two.

"I'll go now don't forget that Wendy is coming soon." The older Strauss told them teasingly before leaving.

"She is something." Erza murmured shaking her head softly. 

"Erza." Lucy called her seriously. Erza lost her fun, sensing that it wasn't the time for joke anymore. "I'm sorry for everything I said during the fight, I wasn't thinking any of it, I just wanted to provoke you to..."

"To make me angry enough to kill you." The fairy mage, finished her sentence for her.

"Yes." Lucy said, still ashamed of her action.

"I forgive you."

"What? Like that? No, no I need to deserve your forgiveness." Lucy told her, she wasn't letting place for argument.

"Okay, then stay here, and you will be forgiven." Lucy glared at her, her mouth open, frowning.

"Erza..." Lucy warned her.

"I told you what you had to do to be forgiven, now it is up to you if you want to be forgiven or not." Titania told her, serious like always.

"You're not fair." Lucy whined.

"I know." Erza smiled, proud of herself. "And I also know that this is not the only reason, I know that you want to stay here, if not, you would not have forced the demon to come to the guild, because I know she is not the one that wanted to join Fairy Tail, and now that she is gone, she is gone right?" Erza asked Lucy to be sure, she nodded letting the red hair mage continue. "So, now that she is gone, I really do not understand why, now that you are a girl that everyone wants to know better, now that you are not a bitch," Lucy's eyes widened, Erza wasn't someone who was swearing a lot. "Why do you not want to stay, like you always wanted, I mean I guess you always wanted to come here." Lucy was looking at her hands, she couldn't look at Erza in the eyes, she didn't want her to know that she was feeling weak, she doesn't want to be a burden to her. But with the determining look on Erza, Lucy knew that the S-mage wasn't letting Lucy go before she answered her.

"I- I don't know." She tried, still not looking at Erza, even if she could feel her gaze on her.

Titania took her chin in her hand and whispered.

"Lucy... Please, tell me the truth." Lucy sighed, finally looking into Erza's eyes.

"It's just-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a blue haired girl entered the room, shyly.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, did I interrupted you? I'm sorry do you want me to come back later? I can come back later, I will come back later." Wendy rambled, blushing.

"No, it's okay, you can come in," Lucy started, before Erza could, smiling, receiving a glare from the S class mage. "I still have to thank you for healing me. Thank you so much Wendy, I wasn't thinking at the moment, you saved my life, I'll always be grateful to you." Lucy told Wendy genuinely thankful as the girl closed the door entering the room.

Wendy who wasn't expecting that, smiled, and told Lucy happily.

"It was nothing really, I'm just glad you're okay." The blonde chuckled.

"In this guild you all have a problem with forgiving too soon." She said looking between Erza and her.

"You have nothing to be forgiven about, you are the one with too much guilt." Wendy told her quietly, not wanting to hurt her feeling or make her feel worst.

Lucy thought about what she said, was it true? Marine still did some horrible thing with her body, but she was the one who couldn't stop her because she was too strong. If she had a little more strength, she could have saved all of this people.

As if on clue, she thought about all the pleads, all the scream of the people Marine killed, she couldn't do anything, she felt so worthless, so useless. She could see it, all the hated glare, all the pleading glare, all the regretful glare. Some people were still so young, they had all their life to live, some were waiting for them somewhere, but now they would wait forever. Why wasn't she strong enough at the time? Why is she feeling this pain in her heart? Why does she feels her cheeks getting wet? She hears voices, but she couldn't distinguish what they're saying, the scream were too strong. Stop it, stop it, stop it!

"Stop it!" She screamed, putting her hand on her ears, making Wendy jump. "Make it stop! Please make it stop, I don't want to hear it anymore, it hurts, it hurts so much. Why does it hurts so much?" Lucy sobbed, she was hurting so much all those screams, all those life taken in front of her eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy where does it hurt?! You need to answer me Lucy!" Erza yelled at her, she wasn't understanding what was happening, she was actually, scared for Lucy?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, stop it please! I'm begging you stop it! Mom, dad I need you! Come back, please come back." She was crying uncontrollably, she knew she'll join them one day, but she needed them now, the pain was too much, she couldn't take it, it had to stop. She buried her head in her knees, her hands still on her ears, as she was rocking herself back and forth. 

Erza and Wendy were looking at her, helpless, they couldn't do anything, they didn't even know what was happening. 

Erza wanted to help her, but she couldn't, she did what she thought was the best way to help her, she knocked her out under Wendy's shocked glare.

"Why would you do that?" She screamed as Lucy fell in Erza's arm, knocked out.

"I-I do not know, she was hurting, and I just thought, if she is not conscious then she would not be hurt anymore?" Erza more asked than stated, laying her down on the bed.

"I don't think that was the best idea, but at least she stopped screaming." Wendy said, looking worriedly at Lucy. "Did I said something wrong? Do you think it's because of me that she had this reaction?" Wendy asked, tears pricking from her eyes.

"No, of course it is not your fault, she just had her body back, we do not exactly know what happened when the fiend was controlling her body. Having seen the demon's comportement for a long time, I can assure you for sure, she was not a good person at all. She must have hurt a lot of people, I think I can even say that she is the one that took Lucy's parents from her." Titania told Wendy, who now had tears flowing on her cheek. 

"It can't be, how can someone be so awful?" The dragon slayer asked a hand on her mouth still crying. 

"Some people are like that, that is why we are here in Fairy Tail, to stop those people, unfortunately, we could not help Lucy when the fiend was in her body," Saying that, Erza clenched her fist out of anger. "But now, now we can help her, and trust me, I will not let anyone hurt her, she is so strong, she did not deserve that, no one deserves this."

Her fists were shaking, she wanted to be the one to help Lucy, her change of comportement should have alarm her, at least, when she saved everyone during the fight against Arachnolgia, or even when she saw her crying in front of the lacrima, she should have known better.

Wendy put a hand on her shoulder, smiling knowingly, she was feeling sad for Lucy too, she didn't want to imagine what the demon queen did to her.

"I really hope she stays," Wendy started. "I want to show her who is really Fairy Tail, not the angry guild, but the happy and party guild. 

Erza smiled at Wendy, they were startled by a timid knock on the door.

"Excuse me, I wanted to see how Lucy was," Levy entered the room and saw that Wendy was still crying, she could also feel Erza's anger. "Are you guys okay?" She asked seeing their state.

"Yes don't worry for us, she," Wendy stopped not wanting to tell the truth, not wanting to 'betray' Lucy in any way. 

"She fell asleep again, but you can come back in an hour, she might be awake." Erza cut off Wendy having the same thoughts.

"Oh okay," Levy said, her face falling. "It's alright, I'll come back in an hour!" She said trying to put an happy face.

"Wait..." A tired voice stopped her. "I'm awake, what happened?" Erza and Wendy froze hearing the question they were dreading.

"We'll tell you later." Wendy said waving a hand in front of her. Lucy frowned, but didn't thought about it too much.

"Okay..." She said suspiciously. "Levy right?" Lucy asked smiling, leaning on the headboard. Levy, who wasn't expecting that at all, stood there frozen, it was weird seing the face of Lucy smiling. 

"It's not Levy? I'm sorry, I wasn't always conscious when she was talking to you." The blonde said sheepishly, a hand behind her neck. 

"No, no, I'm Levy," Levy said finally having her voice back. "I just-"

"You weren't expecting me to be really nice?" Lucy simply said smiling.

"Yes." Levy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, if someone has to apologize here, is me." She could literally feel Erza's glare on her, she could also hear what she was going to say, 'it's not your fault'.

"Lucy, what did we talk about earlier?" Lucy cursed internally, it was almost what she thought she was going to say.

"I know, but still." Suddenly, she froze, she remembered what was happening before Erza... Knocked her out?! "Erza!" She screamed looking at her. "Why did you hit me so hard?" Erza's face fell hearing Lucy screaming at her. Wendy having the same reaction as Erza said.

"We're going to let you two alone, I think Levy has things to say to Lucy." She said taking Erza out of the room, not wanting to explain everything with someone else in there, and she doesn't think Erza even knew how to explain why she did it. And more importantly, Erza needed to sleep.

"Wendy, I do not know if I must be angry at you, or thanks you." 

"I think you didn't know what to do, and the last time you didn't know what to do, you punch Lucy hard enough to knock her out." Wendy said sternly. "And you need to sleep, I'll watch over her, or I'll tell Mirajane to stay with her. But now, you need to sleep." Wendy said, and she wasn't letting place for any argument.

Erza never saw Wendy angry, she didn't want to start now.

"Okay, but I am coming back in an hour!" Wendy glared at her.

"I dont want to see you before at least three hours, you need to sleep Erza, I'm serious." Erza nodded, disappointed.

"I am coming back in two hour, but I will sleep, I swear." She said already leaving.

The young dragon slayer shook her head, chuckling, Erza will always be Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos it means a lot to me I love you all, thanks for staying and all!  
> And I hope you have a beautiful day or night!


	4. Chapter four

"So... Why did you want to see me again?" Lucy asked, trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"I wanted to see if it was true, just, it's weird right?" She asked chuckling. "I mean, you were kind of the worst," She teased her gently, which resulted to Lucy laughing.

"I know right." 

"And now that the, thing inside you, I didn't really understand this part, is gone, you're just so nice, and it changes everything. And after what Loke told us, you really like to read?" Levy asked hoping for an affirmative answer.

Stars made their ways in Lucy's eyes.

"Oh my god yes! It's been so long since I read a book!" Levy shrieked happily after hearing that. "When I was little, before all of this started, I loved to write, but as you know, I never had the chance to continue."

"Finally! I've waited so long for someone in the guild to like books, but they never came, until now you! I'm so glad, and now that you can finally write again, if you do write something I want to be the first one to read." Levy said determinedly. Lucy smiled and nodded, as Levy continued speaking. "I can finally meet the real you, not that I knew there was another you before, but when Loke explained everything, first, I felt so bad, if we just noticed that something was wrong, we could have helped you" Levy started crying, she felt a hand on hers and looked up and saw Lucy smiling at her, even if it was a sad smile, it was a beautiful smile.

"Levy, you have nothing to apologize for, I already told you that. How could you know? It's not often that you see someone, who has the 'good' magic in her body, and that a demon queen decided, to take control of her body, killing a lot of people in front of her, counting her parents." Lucy said, less and less emotion in her voice, she 'woke up' and told Levy smiling. "What I want to say, it's that it's no one's fault, except mine and Marine's."

"Yours? How can it be your fault? You told it yourself, she took control of your body, you couldn't do anything about it."

Lucy as contemplating on telling her the real reason why she didn't want to stay in Fairy Tail. She decided, that she needed to tell it to at least one person.

"I just, she was so strong, and compared to her I was so weak, if I was a just a little stronger, I could have save so many life, so many children, I didn't even vanquish her, my mom wrote the spell to kill her. During twelve years of my life," Levy's eyes widened hearing this. "I felt so weak, so lifeless, and I saw so many things that I want to erase from my memory forever. If I was just stronger, a little bit stronger, I could have helped so many people. It's my fault, I wasn't strong enough. But I'm not weak! I'm strong, I know that, I was just not strong enough." Lucy ended her sentence crying, not sobbing, it's like her eyes weren't responding to her. "God dammit I'm so tired of crying." She chuckled sadly.

She was trying to wipe her tears that were flowing down, until she felt soft hands grabbing her owns.

"You are not weak, it's not your fault, you were just a little girl when this monster took control of your life, your are not at fault, the only person at fault here, is the monster I first met when you arrived at the guild. Lucy you have nothing to do with it, and I want to know you more, the real you. And for that, you have to at least know that you haven't done anything wrong, you were strong enough to get ride of it, and you have to be strong for surviving all this years, and for killing it, you are not weak at all, I personally think you are very strong, if not the strongest person mage I have ever met, I can assure you, that not anyone would have survived this, and better, came out stronger."

Lucy, hugged Levy with all of her strength, she was right, deep down she knew it, it would take time before she knows it for sure, but she knows she will.

The blue haired girl wasn't expecting that, but reciprocated the hug right away, as she began stroking her hair.

"You're okay, and you've made you first real friend since you came back." Levy said, stepping back to look at Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy chuckled happily.

"I'm so glad to have my body back, and to have finally some peace in my head, it wasn't a wonderful feeling hearing all of her thoughts." Lucy smiled sadly. "But let's talk about books, I need my first intellectual conversation, and if it's about books it's even better! And you have to lend me some books, I need to read again for god's sake!" Lucy exclaimed laughing with Levy.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you books tonight, first we need to talk about you, and what you love, I want to know everything." Levy said stars in her eyes.

Lucy chuckled, but began talking, they spoke a lot, during a long time, even when Erza came back, they really weren't paying attention to her, too occupied to talk about everything.

It felt so good to have a friend, with such a great culture about everything. Lucy felt that she might really be where she is supposed to be.

"So, you and Levy get along well uh?" Erza asked sitting on a chair giving the blonde a glass of water. Levy left the room to go get some books ten minutes ago.

"Yes, she is so nice, I love her already." Lucy gladly accepted the water and drank it all. "Thank you, but don't try and change the subject!" She suddenly said sternly as Erza looked at her frowning. "Why did you hit me so hard? I mean you could have at least be gentle." She pouted, putting the glass, now empty away. 

"You are right, next time you have a panic attack like this, I will take the time to ask you how you want to be knocked out." Erza responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Lucy laughed and told her.

"I didn't know you knew sarcasm, I'll remember." Erza smiled, but quickly regain her serious composure.

"But, why did you had this panic attack, or I do not really know how to call this." She said crossing her arms. Lucy lost her smile too.

"I, I thought about the guilt, and then I started to see every kill that Marine did, I could hear very clearly every scream, every yell, of children, teenagers, adults, she didn't have any sorrow, or pity, she killed for fun. And I thought about what I could have done, and how many person I could have save if I was stronger." Lucy explained still frowning. Erza sighed quietly, she didn't want Lucy to think it was her fault. She was about to speak but the celestial mage added, before Titania could. "But I spoke with Levy about that, and she really helped me, I needed that, I know I won't believe everything now, but I will one day, and it's thanks to her." Lucy looked at Erza smiling. "But it's also thanks to you Erza, I don't care if you don't want my gratefulness, I will give it to you anyway. Thank you so much for helping me, and not killing me even if you thought I was the biggest bitch ever. Without you, I don't even know if I'll still be alive, for all we know, if you didn't look for me in the forest I could have died there, or worse. So, Erza, thank you for being there for me even if you really didn't know me. You're a good person." Erza smiled at the end of her speech, she will say it again, but she really liked the real Lucy.

"Did you thought about what I told you to be forgiven?" She asked with hope, but tried to not show it.

"I'll have to talk to the master first, I want to know his point of view on the subject." Lucy said smiling. "But I really want your forgiveness you know, so I'll try to convince him, but it's for your forgiveness uh, not for you." Lucy winked as Erza was shaking her head, smiling.

"I'll talk to him too, but I'm glad you want my forgiveness." Erza told her, keeping the game up.

"No need to convince me for anything, I already made my decision" The master of Fairy Tail, said entering the room his hand behind his back, startling the girls.

"Master!" Erza started not expecting him. "Before you officialise any decision, let me-"

"No need, Erza, now leave us alone." Makarof said sternly. 

"But-" Erza tried to talk but he glared at her, letting no place for argument. 

"It's okay Erza, listen to him." Lucy said smiling.

Erza looked between the two, clenched her fist and left the room, without looking back.

"Lucy."

"Master." Lucy started, but realized something. "Or do I have to call you Makarof because I'm not in the guild anymore? Or do you want me to call you Makarof-sama? Because even if I'm not in the guild anymore, I still have a lot of respect towards you." Lucy rambled, sweat dripping down her forehead. Makarof wasn't letting any emotion go, Lucy didn't know what to do or say. "Or, maybe you want me to go? I'm sorry, I'll go right now, sorry for everything that Marine did to the guild, I know sorry isn't enough, but that's the best that I can do, thank you for letting me stay so long, it was a pleasure to meet everyone in here." Lucy said, she wanted to convince him, but she was too scared of what he was going to do or say. 

She was about to get up, but the master let out a laugh. Lucy just glared at him, why was he laughing?

"Lucy, my child, why would I want you to go, you saved us, and saved Loke, you saved a lot of members of the guild, and you also saved me. Why would I want you to go? You deserve to be in Fairy Tail as much as the others." He said smiling to Lucy.

"You don't want me to leave?" She asked still confused.

"Of course not, since the day I met you, I knew there was something off about you, unfortunately, I realized what was happening to late. When Caprico came in the guild and called you Marine, I started to have my doubt, I made my research about you, and I understood, but it was too late, you already fought Erza, I'm just glad that you're okay now. It would be such a shame to let a sexy lady like you go!" He perversely exclaimed receiving a punch on the head by Erza who came so quietly that neither Lucy nor the master heard her.

"Master, this is not something to say in front of Lucy." The master, who had a hand on his new bump, apologized to Erza and Lucy, before regaining his seriousness.

"Lucy, I am serious, I don't want to lose any of my child, I want you to stay here, and to be an officiel member of Fairy tail." He erased the blood color sign from Lucy's shoulders, under the perplex gaze of the two girls. "Pick a new place, and a new color, for your new start." He said.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes wide open, she wouldn't let her tears fall this time.

"By my hand, I will wipe the tears of any members when they need it, by my hand, I will write and read books, by my hand, I will protect Fairy Tail from any danger, and by my hand, I will start over, so could you put it on my right hand please." Makarof and Erza were smiling proudly at her.

"Of course, and what color do you want?"

"Pink please."

"Why pink?" Erza asked wanting to know if there was any deep reason behind too.

"Oh, just because I like the color." Lucy simply said. Makarof fell over hearing this, as Erza eyebrow twitched. The blonde laughed at their reaction. "I'm kidding, the real reason is, that the last time I saw my mom as me, I was wearing a pink dress. She told me that it was the prettiest color for me." Lucy said, looking at her hands.

"I'm going to get Mirajane to make you an officiel member of the guild, as the real Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy nodded as the master left the room, leaving only Lucy and Erza together.

"I am glad that you are staying," Erza started smiling, but soon lost her smile. "But, I heard your conversation, were you not supposed to convince the master to stay here?" She asked sternly crossing her arms, scaring a little Lucy.

"Oh, this?" She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I was so scared, he is one of the stronger mage, I was so terrified of what he could to me, I really didn't want to piss him off." Lucy explained rapidly.

"Uhm," Erza hummed. "I will still grant you my forgiveness." She said nodding her head her arms still crossed.

Lucy sighed in relief, she didn't want to piss off Erza neither, they were both so scary when they wanted, especially Erza.

"Thank you so much for granting your forgiveness." Lucy said in a haughty voice.

Erza laughed at her. 

The master entered the room again with Mirajane, ready to mark Lucy.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay, you'll see we are a very friendly guild." Mirajane told her smiling happily. "Now give me your hand." Lucy gave her her right hand, and grinned when she saw the beautiful sign on her hand. She was an officiel member of the guild, it wasn't Marine who was a member, it was Lucy, and only Lucy.

"Look Erza! I'm an officiel member now!" She exclaimed happily showing her hand to Titania.

"Welcome to the guild Lucy Heartfillia." Erza said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my child." Master Makarof added. 

"We're going to announce it to the guild!" Mirajane screamed, unable to contain her joy. She took the master hand and guide him out of the room, leaving once again Erza and Lucy alone.

Erza smiled with a loving smile, surprising both of them.

"Come on, you must be tired, go to sleep." 

"But before I go to sleep, I have to wait for Levy to come back with my books!" Lucy whined like a child.

"No, you will read them tomorrow, I know you will read all night and not sleep at all, which is really bad and not a good idea, so sleep, tomorrow you will read, not tonight."

"But-"

"No buts, sleep now." Erza said strongly, convincing Lucy to sleep.

"Okay." She grumbled. "But tomorrow, I don't want anyone to bother me while I'm reading!" She exclaimed, lifting a finger up to support her talking. Erza smiled at her.

"I will tell the guild to leave you alone, but if they still come, it will not be my fault." 

"I still consider you as responsible."

"Alright, alright, now sleep. And do not even try of sneaking out, or you will be punished." Erza told her a black aura around her.

"A-aye!" Lucy agreed, scared for her life.

"Good, goodnight Lucy." Erza said leaving the room, to join the others.

The second she was downstairs, she saw Grey and Natsu arguing again. She didn't have to speak a word, just her aura made them stop.

"We're friends, we're friends!" They exclaimed.

Once the guild was quieter, Erza sat down next to Mirajane, who already gave her her famous strawberry cake.

"So," Erza started. "How did they reacted?" 

"No one complained, that's a good thing, and I think they all understood the situation Lucy was in, I don't think anyone disagree with the choice master made." Mirajane smiled at Erza, cleaning up the table.

"If anyone complains, I'll burn them anyway!" Natsu screamed, arriving next to Erza and Mirajane. "And now, that she's nice, I want to fight her to see who's stronger!" Natsu said igniting his fist, before Erza punched him.

"No one is going to fight her, she needs rest, and even after no one will fight her. No buts, no ifs, if I see someone trying to get a in a fight with her, they will be badly punished." She said, a black aura around her, making her hair stands, making her even more terrifying.

They all nodded, and went back to what they were doing.

"She really is different?" Grey asked, sitting across from Erza.

"She is an all other person, nicer, kinder, and funnier." Erza told Grey smiling.

"I'm glad." He said smiling too.

"Who wants to fight!?" Natsu exclaimed getting bored. 

The guild's members started to fight with Natsu.

"Do you think she'll accept my fish if I gave it to her?" Happy asked, eating a fish on the center of the table.

"Why do you always think about fish?" Carla exhaled desperate, arriving with Wendy at the table.

"Because it's good, do you want a fish?" Happy asked handing her a fish.

"I don't need to eat these atrocities." Carla said, turning her back at Happy who froze for a second, then went in a corner, grumbling and pouting.

"Carla you should be nicer toward Happy." Wendy tried too reason Carla as she humphed.

"Anyway, are you sure it's a good idea to trust Lucy?" The exceed asked the others, as Erza stopped eating her cake

"Why should we not trust her?" Erza said putting her fork down. "She proved to us she was worth our trust, even when we did not know it at the time, now looking back, I know we can trust her, and you can ask master, Levy or anyone who talked with her, and you would understand. She is another person, I know she is telling the truth." 

"How can you be so sure she isn't manipulating us?" Carla continued, not wanting to take any chances.

"Carla stop." Wendy said sternly. "You didn't see her face when she was talking about everything Marine did, she was regretful for something that wasn't her fault, no one is as sincere and genuine as her, I only spoke to her a little but I know we can trust her, and this is not a trap." Erza smiled, nodded, and started eating her cake again.

Carla humphed once again and said, crossing her arms.

"I'll believe it when I'll saw it." 

"You are so stubborn." Wendy deflected.

It was now the night and Lucy couldn't sleep, she couldn't help it, when Levy brought her the books, she had to read them, now she was half reading, half listening if anyone was coming. 

She read over one hour, until she was too engrossed in her book, she wasn't listening to anything. Someone opened the door, the blonde, who wasn't expecting it, threw her book away and yelled with her hand in the air.

"I'm sleeping!" 

"What?" A male voice asked, Lucy sighed in relief, it wasn't Erza.

"No-nothing, who are you?" She asked getting up to get her book back.

"You really don't remember?" The voice asked titling his head to the side.

Lucy finally looked at the intruders and saw who it was.

"N-Natsu?" She shrieked.

"Oh, so you remember me?" He asked grinning ear to ear.

Lucy smiled and sat back on the bed.

"Yes! I heard so much about you, even when I wasn't at the guild, Salamander is your nickname right?" She asked excitedly. He nodded, suddenly, she bowed her head not looking at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for everything that Marine did to you, it's my fault if she 'wanted' to come with you, because I wanted to be in your team so much, I admire you so much with Grey, Erza and Happy. And now Wendy. She is so lucky to be with you, but anyway, it's my fault if she was coming with you, she caused you a lot of trouble and I'm sorry." He didn't said anything for a few second, before asking with serious face.

"So, you obligated her to do what you wanted even if she was the one that was controlling your body." Lucy nodded sheepishly, a hand behind her neck. "Wouah," He grinned. "I didn't know you were that strong, now I want to fight you, when you're better we're going to fight!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in her face.

"Wh-what?" Lucy stuttered.

"Some demon queen was controlling your body, but still, you managed to make her do things she didn't want to. Not everyone could do that." He paused for a second before handing his hand and to Lucy. 

"And for the team, you were apart of the team when you entered the guild, I don't see why that should change. You entered the guild, so you're in our team!" He still had his iconic smile, waiting for Lucy to shake his hand.

The celestial mage was surprised, but shook his hand rapidly, copying his smile.

"Natsu." Someone behind the door whispered. "Is she the real Lucy?" A blue cat asked entering slowly, a fish in his hand.

"Happy! Yes come here." Natsu exclaimed. "Sorry, we just wanted to make sure that was true, after what Erza told us, we wanted to meet you properly," He said a hand behind his head. "But let me tell you, I prefer you." He winked.

Lucy chuckled as Happy climbed the bed, the fish behind his back, Lucy smiled at him, as Happy copied her smile giving her the fish, with a ribbon on it.

"For you, to make you an officiel member of Fairy tail!" Lucy took the fish happily.

"Thank you so much Happy, I'll keep it for later." Happy grinned.

"Someone's coming hide Happy!" Natsu whispered-yelled.

Happy's eyes widened, as he went to hide under the blanket, making Lucy shriek, while Natsu hided under the bed.

"Don't you think she's sleeping?" A male voice asked, opening the door.

"Erza told her to sleep, I don't think she would disobey her." A softer female voice said.

"Sleeping or not I'll wake her up." A white cat, said entering the room without any care.

"Carla!" Wendy whispered-yelled like Natsu.

Recognizing the voice, Natsu got out of under the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked making Wendy scream in shock.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" Grey asked to Natsu.

"I asked first ice princess." 

"What'd you call me?" The ice mage asked putting his forehead on the fire mage's forehead.

As they were bickering, Happy, got out of the blanket.

"Carla?" He asked, happy and surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She retort crossing her arms. 

"Stop it guys!" Lucy cried. "What are you all doing here?" She asked them, tired of their little games.

"We already told you, now their turns." The pink haired man told Lucy pointing Grey, Carla and Wendy.

"We just-"

"Let me guess, you wanted to know if it was true, and if I'm really another person?" She asked smiling tiredly, but she understood why they were doing this.

Grey nodded sheepishly, as Carla climbed the bed getting face to face with Lucy, who's mouth was hang open, sweat dropping from her forehead. The exceed narrowed her eyes at Lucy, and got even closer, making their noses touch.

"I don't trust you." She simply said.

"Carla!" Wendy shrieked.

"And I don't know if I will, you'll have to prove it to me, I know the others are too gullible, but I'm not, keep that in mind, I will watch you." As they were expecting some fight from the blonde, she just smiled and nodded.

"I understand, but be sure I will prove it to you that I belong to Fairy tail." Lucy said with a determinate smile.

Carla, nodded, jumped out of the bed, and was about to leave the room, but Natsu stopped them again.

"Wait! Someone's coming, and we aren't supposed to be here." He went under the bed again, Happy took Carla's and went under the blanket, making Lucy shriek again, as Grey hided in the closet, and Wendy behind the curtains.

The dragon slayer just had the time to close the curtain that the door opened.

Lucy, her, didn't know what to do at all, she was paralyzed on the bed.

"Wh-what's happening?" She murmured to herself.

"Lucy? What are you doing up this late?" Lucy's eyes widened hearing the voice, she was sweating like crazy, it will not end well if the voice knew what was going on here.

"E-Erza? Wh-what are you doing here? There is nothing to see, I didn't do anything wrong I swear!" She rambled, putting her hand in front of her.

Erza was looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Lucy nodded quickly. Erza hummed, and added. "I just came here to see how you were doing." 

"To see, if I didn't run away?" Lucy smiled knowingly. Erza nodded, smiling sheepishly. "It's okay, I get it, but as you can see, I'm okay you can go get some rest." Erza was looking at the fish on her nightstand. Lucy shook her hands rapidly. "It's, it's not what you think! It was always here, you just didn't see it before!" She exclaimed.

Erza hummed, and shrugged her shoulders, as Lucy glared at her incredulously, she understood better when Carla said they were all gullible.

"Okay, I will let you sleep." Erza smiled. As she opened the door, she stopped, turning slightly. "Every one, out." They all got out of their hiding place, speaking loudly, all together. One glare from Erza shut them up. "We'll talk about that later, with you too Lucy." She said looking at the named one, who nodded rapidly.

Erza and the others got out, and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Finally some peace, I can read again." She said smiling getting her book, but screaming loudly when she saw a face coming out under the cover. "Happy?!" She exclaimed, while Happy was laughing his hand on his mouth.

"You screamed like a girl." 

"It's because I'm a girl!" She exclaimed loudly. "What are you still doing here anyway?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I want to stay with you, so you won't feel alone." Happy said, not laughing anymore.

Lucy smiled blushing, she wasn't expecting it.

"Okay, but don't move too much okay?" Lucy told him sternly, but still smiling. 

He nodded happily, let Lucy lay down again, and got on her chest, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Lucy." He said tiredly.

The celestial mage, stroked his fur one time, and closed her eyes too, she should get some sleep, she'll read her books later.

"Wait a minute." Natsu said stopping everyone in their tracks. "Where is Happy?" He asked.

Erza sighed, making the other sweat.

"You forgot you had Happy with you?" She asked a hand on her face.

"You were scary!" Natsu exclaimed scared as Grey laughed. 

Both of them started to fight again as Erza stopped them, taking one by hand.

"You are all going home, sleep, and tomorrow we are going to talk. Natsu same for you, I will take Happy with me." 

They all nodded, and ran away quickly, except for Wendy who stayed with Carla.

"Sorry Erza, we just wanted to see her." Wendy said bowing her head in shame.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't lying." Carla said her arms still cross.

The red haired mage just sighed.

"Go home, we will talk about it in the morning okay?" Wendy nodded.

"Come on Carla." As they were going home Erza went back to the inn.

She opened the door of the nursery, and said.

"Happy, I know you are here, come on." When she didn't hear any responses from the blue cat, a vein popped on her head, She opened her eyes, and saw that Happy was sleeping peacefully on Lucy, who was also asleep.

She sighed smiling, and left the the room closing the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter right now, they finally all met and it's cool yeah.  
> Like always thank you so much for reading and everything, I don't think you understand how much I love you for keeping reading this story this is awesome!  
> I hope you have a beautiful day or night!


	5. Chapter five

During the night, Happy didn't move an inch to not wake Lucy up. Even when he woke up, even if he wanted to go to the bathroom, he was waiting for Lucy to wake up.

It's been an hour since he woke wanting to pee. He was now biting his lip, trying to contain himself. 

"Lushi, wake up." He begged quietly.

But she didn't wake up, she was still sleeping, and was still sleeping for at least another fifteen minutes. She opened her eyes slowly, yawning, Happy seeing that, screamed and ran away at full speed under the confused glare of Lucy. She smelled her armpit, still frowning.

"I really don't understand this guild." She said putting her arm down.

"Why Happy left running from the room?" A white haired mage said frowning.

"I really don't know." Lucy said a hand behind her head.

Happy found a tree, and was screaming.

"Finalyyyyy!" 

"Lisanna right? You're the one that came back from the dead?" Lucy asked not sure if she remembered every name.

"Yes, Mira-nee asked me to see if you were awake." She said smiling.

"Well I am, why did she want to know if I was awake?" The celestial mage wondered out loud frowning.

"To see if you were still here, I don't understand why she asked me this, of course you're still here, you're a Fairy Tail mage after all." She said smiling sweetly. Lucy smiled at Lisanna.

"Well I'm here, I'm awake and I'm in very good health! So tell her that I'm coming down, I don't care what she says!" Lucy said determinedly, standing up with difficulties.

"Wait, you should still wait for Wendy, I don't think you're perfectly alright after a fight with Erza." Lisanna said putting her hand in front of her, trying to stop Lucy.

"I'm the one in my body, I think I know better if I can leave the nursery or not." Lucy said a smug smile on her face, who quickly disappeared when she opened the door and tried to get out, coming face to face with Erza's armor. "E-Erza? H-hi." She mentally slapped herself, why was she always stuttering when Erza was in the same room as her?

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" Titania asked calmly, closing her eyes, with a scaring smile.

"I-I'm not trying to run away I swear! I just wanted to go downstairs." Lucy explained rapidly, waving her hands in front of her. "I feel a lot better, I'm okay, I don't need to stay here anymore." She added calmer, smiling nervously.

"And did you Wendy allowed you to go?" Erza asked opening her eyes, the blonde was still terrified of Erza, she had an aura that made her feel at the same time terrified and safe.

"Uhm, Wendy? Uhm..." She didn't want to lie, but she was tired to stay in bed all day.

"That's what I thought." Erza said putting Lucy on her shoulder, bringing her back on the bed.

"But Erza!" Lucy whined, as Lisanna didn't know what to do, so she just eclipsed quietly to tell Mirajane that everything was under control. "I know I'm fine, I can walk properly, and I'm not hurt anymore!" Lucy tried one more time.

Erza put her on the bed, letting Lucy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know what? If you can pass through me I'll let you go anywhere, if not you wait here until Wendy says you are free to go."

"It's on." Lucy said preparing herself, she tried the hard way and just go through Erza violently.

She failed miserably.

She got up, looked behind Erza and said.

"Oh! Hi Wendy can you say to Erza I'm alright?" Lucy asked Wendy sweetly.

Erza rolled her eyes and started saying turning around.

"Oh my god, Wendy please tell h-" She realized that it was just a diversion when Lucy ran past her, almost making it to the door, but Erza was quicker.

"Dammit!" She shrieked. 

"You almost had me." Erza smiled.

"Are you kidding? I totally got you, you just got lucky, because I'm still sore." Lucy admitted, as Erza smiled wider.

"More reason for you to stay in bed." She crossed her arms.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's not like that, I'm still sore, but I can totally get out of this room." 

"Last time you got out without Wendy's permission, you fainted in my arms," Lucy blushed remembering their moment. "Now, just wait for Wendy, and don't hurt yourself more." Erza said sternly.

"No, we made a deal, I just have to pass through you and you'll finally see I'm alright." Lucy said smiling smugly again. Erza shook her head.

"I warned you." She concentrated a good part of her magic around her, and waited for Lucy to try to pass.

Lucy had her mouth hang open, and was staring at Erza incredulously.

It was Erza's turn to smile smugly.

Lucy was already putting the cover on her, grumbling.

"You're no fair." Erza actually chuckled at Lucy's antic.

She was about to talk but a blue cat cut her off.

"Lushi, I'm here you're not alone anymo-" He cut himself off when he saw Erza. 

"Happy, where did you go?" Lucy asked leaning against the headboard, but Happy wasn't responding, he was still frozen, sweating like crazy.

"E-Erza."

"Happy, perfect, I wanted to see you." She said terrifying Happy.

"Sorry Lushi, I have to go!" Happy exclaimed, trying to run away from Erza, but she caught him, by his back.

"We have a lot to talk about." She said with a scary smile.

"Lu-Lushi help me." He pleaded on the verge of crying.

"Wh-what's happening?" Lucy asked sweat dropping.

"Lucy, do not move until Wendy's here, I will know if you try something," Erza told her with a glare that was letting no places for arguments. Lucy nodded rapidly. "Good." Erza nodded, taking Happy away with her. 

"This guild is really something." Lucy smiled shaking her head, taking her book, to read it. She finally had some peace, she needed to finish this book.

Erza put Happy on a table and told him.

"Do not try anything." He nodded, scared for his life. "Good, now where are the others?" She wondered out loud, looking around.

"I don't know anything I swear!" Happy screamed waving his hands in front of him rapidly.

Just as he said that, someone kicked the door, making a rampage.

"Oi! Where's Happy!?" The pink haired boy yelled, making the others mages flinch, as Erza's eyebrow twitched in anger.

When Natsu saw her, her froze, not moving a muscle, it's when Erza spoke, he understood in what situation he was in. 

"Natsu..." She told him, her voice lower than usual. 

He tried to run, but Erza threw him two swords, almost touching him, making two holes on the wall, on either side of him.

"E-Erza, h-hi." He said turning to face her, his face frozen in a nervous smile, waving a hand at Erza quickly.

"Natsu. Perfect that you are here, we need to talk." The class S mage said, her eyebrow still twitching. 

Natsu nodded and ran to the table where Happy was.

"N-Natsu, I'm scared." Happy said trying hard not to cry, snot coming out of his nose.

"I know Happy, me too, everything's going to be okay." Natsu told happy as scared as him.

Erza was at the same place she was in before Natsu came in, she glared at the door.

"Grey, I know you are here, come, now." Erza yelled as Grey was entering the guild rubbing his head, his face frozen in a smile like Natsu.

"Hey Erza, I didn't see you there, how is it going?" He tried gaining time. "You want a strawberry cake?"

"Sit." 

"Aye sir!" He nodded, sitting next too Natsu, his head in his hands. "What have we done?" He said to no one in particular.

Erza sat at the table, her arms crossed, her eyes closed, she suddenly opened her eyes.

"We will talk when Wendy arrives." She told them sternly as they nodded quickly, not wanting to piss her off more.

After fifteen minutes or so, Wendy arrived the guild, Carla following her.

Erza put her fork down, wiped the rest of the strawberry cake on her face, got up, and told Wendy.

"Wendy, go see if Lucy is alright, and then come back here okay?" She told her with a small smile as the boys, and the exceed were looking at Titania incredulously.

"What?!" They exclaimed at the same time. 

"You sent me swords!" Natsu exclaimed, getting up as Grey yelled.

"You made me buy you a strawberry cake!" Grey yelled as Happy said quietly, still scared. 

"You terrified me." 

Erza glared at the three of them making them stop talking right away. Carla sighed hopelessly.

"Pathetic." She said staying at the table waiting for Wendy.

Lucy was so engrossed in her book, that she didn't hear when Wendy entered the nursery room, not hearing her coughing a little to gain her attention neither. 

The blonde was reading a crucial moment, will the character survive this? She arrived to the final moment, when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She yelled, throwing her book in the air.

"S- I'm so sorry Lucy!" Wendy screamed, bowing and apologizing again and again. 

"It's okay. I get easily scared." Lucy told her, trying to catch her breath again, a hand on her heart. She swallowed hard and added. "Why are you here?" 

"I came to see if you were alright, and if you needed more attention on your wounds." Wendy said smiling.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yes! Could you tell Erza I'm fine and I don't need to stay in bed all day another day?" Wendy, nodded.

"I'll just look at your injuries, and then we'll see." Wendy told her sweetly. After half an hour, Wendy finished her medial examination. "So, you can leave the bed, but don't walk too much, you are not allowed to do any sport for at least a month, it's the same thing for missions, you're not allowed to go, before I give you my permission."

"So I can get out of the bed?" Lucy asked stars in her eyes, as soon as Wendy nodded, Lucy got up stretching. "Finally!" She moaned. "Let's go!" She said to no one in particular, she took her keys and left the room without waiting for Wendy.

"Wh-Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Erza was scolding Natsu, Grey and Happy as the guild was listening closely to what was happening.

"I specially told you that she needed to sleep, she was tired and sore from the fight, and you," She said looking at Natsu, who had his head bowed in shame, like the others. "You decided, to challenge her in a fight? Knowing her story, knowing that she had a demon controlling her body for years? You could have guessed that she must have seen a lot of fight that she did not want to see, it was not hard to guess." 

Natsu bowed his head in shame. He hadn't thought about that.

"You," She said, now glaring at Grey. "What are you even doing here, I told you to not bother her in any case. And you took Wendy and Carla with you?" He was looking anywhere but at Erza. "And you, I do not even know where to start." She said a hand on her face, talking to Carla. "You just thought it was a good idea to tell her, that she does not belong here? And you do not trust her?"

"This is not what I said, I said she'll have to show me that she can be trust to stay here." Carla said crossing her arms, being haughty as usual.

Erza just sighed, she didn't know what to do with her, she understood her fears, but did she have to be so straightforward?

"And finally you," She said looking at Happy. "What were you thinking? I to-" She was cut off by a stern voice.

"Erza." Erza faced the voice, and her emotion changed from anger to confusion.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Titania asked frowning, as Happy flew toward Lucy, crashing on her chest.

"Lushiii!" He cried. 

"Happy," She said smiling. "Erza, it's okay," She continued now talking to Erza, still smiling. "It's not their fault, I would have done the same, if I were them." Lucy said hugging Happy.

"Still, Happy stayed, when I told everyone to go, he should of have listened to me." Erza told Lucy crossing her arms.

"Maybe, but I'm glad he was here, thanks to him I wasn't feeling lonely at all. It's actually the first real night I slept with my body since many years." She said smiling softly at Happy, when she saw the video of her parents, she couldn't sleep a wink. "I know it sound stupid, but it feel good to know that someone is here next to you, or on you in Happy's case," She chuckled, before turning serious again. "It felt good, thank you so much Happy." Lucy said looking straight into Happy's eyes.

"Aye!" Happy responded happily.

Erza closed her eyes, as Lucy looked at her expectantly.

"Lucy," The others were sweating, Wendy who had also joined the team, was scared for Lucy, never question Erza's words. "Hit me." They all fell forward.

"W-What?" Lucy shrieked, putting Happy back on the table. "Wh-Why would I do that?" She asked her arms in front of her.

"You are right, I should have known better, you must punish me for my foolishness." Erza said bowing her head at Lucy, waiting for her punishment, as all the guild had their mouth hang open.

"E-Erza, no, I won't punish you!" Lucy screamed, she didn't exactly know why, but she was thinking at Virgo right now. "You did nothing wrong, this is my fault, and not buts!" She said quickly as she saw that Erza was about to talk. "It's my only fault, I should have said something in the first place, you're not in my head, how could you know?" She asked, now smiling, her tone softer. "But if you absolutely want my forgiveness, you'll have to do one thing." Lucy said trying hard not to smile.

"I knew she shouldn't be trusted." Carla said mostly to herself.

"Anything!" Erza exclaimed, wanting to have Lucy's forgiveness.

"Maybe, you could," Lucy was rethinking her decision, she didn't think it would be so embarrassing to ask her that. "If you don't want to it's okay!" She said quickly before adding. "But, could you stay with me the first nights when I'll return to my apartment?" She finally let out, her hands behind her back, blushing.

Mirajane, who was watching the all thing, almost passed out, as Lisanna and Elfman were looking at her strangely. 

All the guild was waiting for the answer, Erza was about to respond to Lucy but she felt the eyes of the mages on her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked them, her black aura still around her. They all went back to their occupation, some of them whistling. "Lucy," Lucy lifted her head with hope in her eyes, but trying not to show it. "I really want your forgiveness, so I will do it, but it is just because I want your forgiveness." She smiled at Lucy who understood why she was saying that chuckling as Natsu, not understanding, said.

"Erza, you're mean, why did you said that?" He asked both of his hands behind his head.

"No Natsu, it's not that, she just referred to a conversation we had." 

"Well I'm bored." Natsu said, getting up. "Who wants to fight!" He exclaimed.

"If you're a real man you fight!" Elfman screamed charging on Natsu who was igniting his fist.

"I'm all fired up!" He screamed, as more of mage came into the fight, creating a rampage like almost everyday.

"Boys will always be boys." Carla said sighing.

"Let them have a little fun." Wendy told her exceed, smiling.

Lucy chuckled seeing all the Fairy Tail mages fight, she knew it was for fun, she didn't have to be afraid for them.

"So," Erza started. "This time, Wendy really told you yo could leave the nursery room?" She asked smiling softly.

"Yes," The healer started. "Erza talking about that, I'll give you a few instruction to take care of Lucy for a few months." Wendy said as Lucy chocked on her saliva.

"Wait what a few month?!" She shrieked as Erza said in the same time.

"I will make sure I follow everything you tell me." She nodded her head in determination.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked titling her head on the side.

"You told me only one month!" 

"Yes, one month where you can't do any sport, and not to walk too much." Wendy nodded. "But no mission for a few months, and you need someone to take care of you, and Erza is perfect for it, since you asked her to stay with you." The dragon slayer added smiling.

"Yes, for the first nights, not for a few months." Lucy said incredulously.

"If you do not want me to stay, we can rotate with the others." Erza told Lucy frowning, not that she was taking this the hard way, but still.

"No, no that's not the problem." Lucy said softly, calmer than before, when she saw the frown on Erza's face. "I just need my space, the first nights is something, but for a few month, it's, it's a lot." Lucy said bowing her head.

"I am sorry Lucy, but be sure that when it will be over, I will let you have your peacefulness." Erza told Lucy smiling, but even Lucy could see it contained sadness in it.

"Again Erza, it's not it." The blonde said softly. "Okay Wendy, Erza will stay with me until you tell us that it's okay." She told Wendy, and added. "And Erza, I trust you to take care of me during those month," She told her teasingly, but deep down she really meant it, while Mirajane was about to pass out again since she was still listening closely to their conversation. "But I'm warning you, sometimes, I will need some time alone with myself. I need to have time to think about everything okay?" She asked Erza her hand behind her back.

Erza smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but I will just ask you this, when you need sometime alone, tell me where you are going and when you are coming home." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Lucy shrieked hugging Erza. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Erza blushed a little, not hugging Lucy at first, she had a reputation after all. But even with her reputation, Titania couldn't not hug Lucy back, she put her hands around her waist sighing contently, as Lucy squeezed Erza's neck in appreciation. 

"It is alright, it is, after all my duty to take care of you since I am the one who did this to you." Erza said stepping back.

"Yes, it is your duty, because you're my friend, not because you did this to me." Lucy told her smiling.

Erza smiled back and nodded.

"Tell me when you want to go, I will have to grab some of my things before I move in with you." 

"We can go now if you want?" Lucy proposed as Erza dodged a chair that almost hit her. "I think it'll be safer for them." The celestial mage laughed seeing Erza's posture.

Hearing the laugh of the blonde, the scarlet girl calmed down.

"They are really lucky to have you." Erza told Lucy her eyebrow still twitching as the blonde was trying to contain her laugh.

"Let's go!" Lucy took Erza's hand running out of the guild, while Erza tried to contain her blush.

Mirajane was at the bar heart eyes, she didn't even flinch when Elfman crashed behind the bar. Lisanna tried to help him as Mirajane was sighing contently. After a few seconds, she finally realized that Lisanna and Elfman were behind the bar with her.

"Oh, you're both here?" She smiled. "Be careful Elfman, Natsu is on fire today." Mirajane added still smiling.

Lisanna and Elfman both glared at their sister, then at each other, shrugging without understanding.

"So this is me." Lucy said as Erza and her entered her apartment. "Well there are some things to change, I still need to decorate, and put my touch, but yeah." She smiled shyly, like she had to explain herself.

"I am sure you will make this place completely yours." Erza smiled. "Where do you need me to put my stuff?" 

"Oh, let me take care of that." Lucy said trying to take Erza's purse but Titania had a good grip on it, making Lucy stop abruptly, almost falling.

"I will take care of it, tell me where I need to put it."

"I'm not disabled you know." Lucy spoke softly. "I can do little things." She added, her eyes falling on the ground.

"Lucy..." Erza started, she lifted Lucy's chin so that she could look into her eyes. The closeness made Lucy blush. "I know that, I am doing this because I want you to be well as soon as possible, so that we could finally begin our training."

"Our what?" Lucy asked frowning.

"You told me you are not weak, you only can not control your power perfectly, so we will train every day, so you can control them, and if you want I could help you with the basic fight training." 

"Yes!" Lucy shrieked. "Of course yes! Thank you so much Erza!" The blonde hugged her happily but flinched at the contact. 

"Are you okay?" Erza spoke fast, checking Lucy's body for any wound that opened.

Lucy took her hands in hers.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'll remember to not to make any sudden gestures." Lucy chuckled. Erza still had her doubts. "I promise you, I'll tell you if anything goes wrong, if this is too much or not." She smiled softly. Erza closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright, now will you tell me where do I put this?" She asked taking a step back, showing her bag to Lucy.

"Right." Lucy chuckled nervously. "Sorry." She just told her to put it next to the bed. "I'm still amazed with the little clothes you brought." She said shaking her head.

"I do not need more than this." She told her simply. "Do you want to eat here, or do you want to eat outside?" 

"I'm craving for seafood right now." Lucy smiled, making Erza smiled too, she was too cute for her own good. 

"Seafood it is then." 

Once they finished eating, Erza almost had to drag Lucy to her apartment, as the celestial mage didn't want to stay in-doors, she needed to visit the town, to go to the library, to do anything but staying at her place. 

"Lucy come on, Wendy was specific, you can not walk to much, and we already walked a lot. Tomorrow we will visit somewhere else, but not today."

"You're no fun." Lucy pouted, as Erza shook her head at her antics.

"Do I need to carry you to your place?" Erza told her, thinking that she will take it as a threat. 

"Actually I have a better idea, so we can continue our visit." Lucy smirked. "Open gate of the clock constellation!" She smiled proudly, from the inside of Horlogium sticking her tongue at Erza. "Now let's go to the library! She said." Horlogium said as he tried to walk but Erza stopped him. "What is it this time? She said." 

"Magic will tire you up, so no magic either." Erza told her smirking.

"Thank you Horlogium," She told him, once he was gone. And now she was pouting at Erza. "You're no fair." 

"I know I am a monster, now let's go home." This sentence hit Lucy like a tons of rock.

"Yeah, let's go home." She said smiling, genuinely happy.

Erza smiled at her too, knowing what she must have felt like.

Erza barely had the time to set a foot home, that Lucy already took a book and started reading it.

"Time for bed." Erza told Lucy after letting her read an hour or so.

"What?" Lucy yelled, sticking her nose out of her book. "I have a curfew?" She asked, still yelling.

"Yes you do and you will for the next mouth." Erza told her picking her up, and putting her on the bed.

"But, but-" 

"No buts, you will read tomorrow." Lucy pouted and for the hundredth time of the day, Erza smiled lovingly at her. "Now do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes." Lucy murmured, blushing. 

"Okay." Erza smiled.

Lucy's back was turned to Erza, while Titania was on her back, not knowing what to do with her hands, she had them on her chest, fingers crossed. They stayed silent, not moving a inch for a few minutes. 

Until Lucy, decided, turned over, and put her head on Erza's chest. 

Erza didn't move for a few seconds, she really had no idea on what to do, but Lucy trusted her enough to be like this with her, she had to do the right thing and not mess up. 

She put one hand on Lucy's back, and the other on her arm. Lucy sighed contently. 

"Thank you Erza. Thank you so much." Erza took her time to answer, she sighed, and kissed Lucy's forehead. 

"You will never be alone anymore. Fairy Tail is your new family now," She stopped a few second, and then added. "Forever." She felt something warm on her neck, Lucy was shaking. "I am sorry, if I said something that hurt you, it was not my intention." Erza told her, hugging her closely.

"No, it's not that, not at all, it's just," She composed herself, before answering. "I never felt this confortable in ages, it feels good to have someone looking over you." She smiled sadly, warm tears, on her cheek. "I haven't felt this feeling since so long, I'm a little overwhelmed, but this is a good feeling Erza, I promise." She smiled at her.

"Get used to it, because now it will be your daily life." Lucy smiled, she looked like she wanted to add something, but she shook her smiling.

The blonde lifted her head, and placed a kiss on Erza's cheek, very close to her mouth.

"I'll remember that." She told her shyly. Erza felt her face heating up, she didn't have time to react that Lucy told her "Goodnight Erza." Erza just smiled, this was her new life too, and she already liked it better than the old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I mean i don't know if anyone is actually reading the new chapter when it comes out but still, I started college again so I'll try to update every wednesday, but it might be late.  
> Like always thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos I love you so much! And yeah I hope you have a great day or night!


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so sorry ! I thought that I would have enough for seven chapter but the seventh chapter is wayyy to short.  
> So this is the last chapter you guys, wouah I'm gonna write a big speech of thanks, at the end notes, read it if you want, I'll speak about other projects that might happen too, annd, oh yes 1,000!! And more now I know that for some of you this might be nothing but for me it means the world! Thank you so much for keeping up with me and my story, I love you so much and good chapter I really hope that this last chapter will meet you expectation and that you're going to love it!

" _Mom, Dad, it's been two month since Erza and I started the training, I love it, I really do, but she is really rough with me, I know she's doing this for me because I asked her too, but still, it's so difficult. But I know she'll never cross the invisible line during our training, if she see that I'm too tired or that I can't take anymore, she'll just say that the training is over because she wants a 'strawberry cake' her words not mine."_ Lucy chuckled a little remembering when Erza told her this, she paused for a few seconds, wondering if she should tell her parents all the things on her mind. _"I'm changing the subject, but remember when you told me that I should find good friends and love in order to live my life? Well, I think I found both. When I think more about it, I know I found good friends, the guild is like my new family (they will never remplace you but they are like a family), and it feels so good, I just love seeing Grey and Natsu fight together, they are really funny, and Happy is like a little brother, a cat brother, but still, even if he really gets on my nerves sometimes, I really love him, and I know he loves me too. Wendy is just so nice, I want to protect her from every danger that could harm her, she is the one that saved my life, I owe her so much, I already thanked her a million time, but I still want to do it again."_ Lucy wrote genuinely smiling. _"It's thanks to Levy that I read so much already, I couldn't thank her enough to stay with me for hours, just talking about a book I just finished. And Mirajane is just so nice to me, I think she wants me to end up with every boys and girls in the guild. I like her, but my heart already belong to someone, but I didn't tell her, because I know the next morning every one will know."_ Lucy huffed, even if it hadn't happen, she knew Mirajane. " _Still with the Strauss family, Lisanna is such a sweetheart, she always make sure I'm okay and that I don't need anything. I could go on like that for every one in the guild, but I'll keep that for another letter. I'm coming to the best part, I think I found love, I don't know how, why, when, but I do know that I love her, I know it's a big word, and technically I'm still very young but I know I love her with all my heart. I think you guessed it by now, it's Erza,"_ The blonde sighed lovingly, just thinking about Erza. _"She is just so strong, helpful, selfless, always thinking about the others before herself, she's always there when I need it, and even if I don't need it, but not that I'm complaining! I think I always liked her, even when I wasn't the one in control of my body, she is just... perfect. My feelings got even stronger when she started staying with me at night, she held me and calmed me, I don't know... Something clicked in me, the more time we spent together just made my feeling stronger, now I don't know if I should tell her or not. When you told me to find love, you should have specified how to confess!"_ The celestial mage wrote teasingly. _"(just joking), but I really don't know who ask to give me some advice, Natsu and Grey, I don't think they know anything about love, Mirajane like I told you, is a very bad idea, Wendy is far too young, and Happy or Carla are just going to either give me very bad advice, or just ignore me. I just can't tell Erza, and Lisanna is Mirajane's sister, if I tell her anything, I know Mirajane is going to extract every little information from her, and Levy is... Wait Levy is perfect for this! She should be able to give me some moral help, and some good advice, without telling the whole guild, or already imagining babys and wedding. Yes, I will ask Levy for help and just hope that nothing will go wrong, or I don't think I could leave the house ever again. Thank you so much Mom, Dad, it always feels good talking to you, I love you see you soon in another letter! Love you again. Your daughter Lucy."_

Lucy folded her letter and put it in the envelope, before closing it kissing it, and putting it where she puts all of her envelope.

"I really hope you are reading these letter." She chuckled a little. "Either way, I love writing them too, so reading or not it's alright." She told herself, but deep down she was really hoping she could read them.

"Who are you talking too?" A male voice asked her, snapping her out of her little bubble.

"I think she's a little crazy." Another voice told the other.

Lucy shrieked and kicked him with her famous Lucy kick.

"What are you doing here?" She whined when she saw who she kicked.

"Ouch, we just wanted to see how you were doing." Natsu said rubbing his head, as Happy confirmed it.

"Aye sir!"

"You know you could knock, or just enter through the door!" Lucy exclaimed tiredly.

"Yes, but where is the fun in that?" Natsu retorted showing his iconic smile.

"If you're planning on staying there, you can take a shower or whatever, just don't make too much sound, I'm going to sleep now I'm tired." Natsu just shrugged and went into the bathroom.

"I'll make sure he stays quiet!" Happy exclaimed doing the military salute.

Lucy laughed at that and went under the cover to finally sleep. She didn't know if Natsu stayed with her, all she knew is that Happy kept his promise, Natsu didn't make a sound, or she was just really exhausted.

The next morning, when she woke up, she stretched slowly, moaning from the good feeling.

"Mh, I really needed this night." She told herself smiling, but she soon frowned, feeling someone moving beside her. "What?" She muttered.

The blonde mage, looked beside her and saw it, a pink tuft moving, her eyes widened and she kicked the person beside her.

"Lucy! Why do you always have to hit me?" Natsu whined rubbing his head where he hits his head.

"Natsu! Why are you in my bed?!" She exclaimed.

"You told me I could sleep here, if I wanted too!" He said pointedly.

"I wasn't thinking in my bed!" Natsu just pouted.

"Well next time be more specific." He crossed his arm.

"I don't know what to do with you." Lucy said rubbing her face, trying to erase the tiredness off her face.

"Why are you so loud in the morning?" Happy emerged from the cover rubbing his left eye tiredly.

"Of course why am I surprised?" Lucy chuckled. "Okay, if it's not every day I'm okay with both of you sleeping in my bed, but I'm serious, it has to be only sometimes, and not often." She told them sternly as they grinned widely.

"Aye!" They both said at the same time.

"Good, now get out so I can be in peace." They nodded, and left Lucy's appartement by the window. "The door! I mean leave by the door!" She screamed, but it was too late, they were already flying away. "You are both impossible." She put a hand on her face, but then smiled lovingly, "but I really love you." She thought looking at where they disappeared.

She took all of her time to dress up and do her morning routine, she didn't have any reasons to hurry. And moreover she was still very sore from her last training with Erza.

Once in front of the guild, she opened the door screaming a big 'Hello' to the guild like every morning.

They all greeted her too, smiling and laughing, she smiled happily and went to her usual place at the bar greeting Mirajane too.

"Hi Mira how are you?" She asked stretching again.

"Very fine and you Lucy? Is Erza too rough with you?" Mirajane asked softly, seeing how tired Lucy was.

"It's okay," She waved a hand in front of her. "I asked her too, I don't want to be too far behind, I have twelve years to catch up, I have to be all in!" She exclaimed showing her arm's muscle grinning.

Mirajane chuckled and gave her her usual juice.

"I am glad you think that, but if anything is too much you have to tell me." Erza said suddenly appearing next to Lucy, startling her.

"Erza!" She breathed out. "You really need to stop doing that, one day I'll have a heart attack." She said a hand on her heart to support what she said.

"I am sorry Lucy." Titania tried to hide her smile, causing Lucy to chuckle.

"It's okay, but really everything is okay, you're not too harsh on me or anything if so you're too soft." Lucy told her pointed out.

"Hum," Erza hummed, and placed a hand on her chin as Mirajane put a strawberry cake in front of her, already knowing she was going to order it. "Alright, I will keep that in mind, I will increase the hours and raise the difficulty of the exercises, I will think about it, I will go now, meet me at the same place same time like always." She concluded getting up leaving the guild, but not without taking her cake.

"Alright awesome..." Lucy smiled, before realizing it. "Wait what?!" She exclaimed, but it was too late, Erza was long gone. "What have I done?" She wondered out loud, putting her head on the bar, whining.

"You brought this upon yourself." Mirajane smiled at her, trying hard not too laugh, while cleaning a glass.

Lucy was dreading her training with Erza, usually she love it because she could see Erza and she could show her her strength, but today, it will be harder, and the celestial mage wasn't sure is she was going to survive it.

"Lucy you're early for once." Erza stated smiling teasingly as Lucy chuckled.

"I know, I don't know why I'm doing this, I might have a masochist side." Lucy shrugged smiling too.

Erza shook her head playfully.

"Can't say I did not see that one coming." Lucy gasped.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed playfully.

"Come on, we need to start, we will add thirty minutes to the run, one hundred more abs and push ups, and then we will start the real training, I will show you the more difficult stuff about martial art." Lucy paled hearing this.

"O-Okay! Awesome, this, this is great." She was already sweating.

"Good. Now let's go." Erza told her already running.

Lucy mentally slapped herself, during all the way to the training she was thinking of a way to tell Erza that she didn't want something tougher, but then Titania just started talking, and this was it. Lucy couldn't say no to her.

"Twelve years rebelling, and it's only now you're listening to everyone, come on Lucy you can do better."

"Are you coming?" Erza asked already far away.

"Yes!" Lucy answered cheerfully. "Damn it." She muttered, closing her eyes, but starting running.

The end of the training, Lucy was almost crawling to her apartment. Erza had asked her if she wanted her to walk her to her apartment, but Lucy, the stubborn girl that she was, said no not wanting to show her weakness to Erza.

She really needed to stop trying to impress everyone.

At the end of the training, Levy was waiting for her, like she always did.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Hey Lu, how are you? Not to tired?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Lucy laughed.

"it might be." Levy laughed with Lucy. They started walking, and for once Lucy was actually really quite, which was worrying Levy. "Lu, are you okay?"

"Levy, can I tell you something?" Lucy stopped abruptly, making the blue haired girl stop too.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

"You have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone!" Lucy told her in all seriousness.

"I promise, Lucy is everything okay? You starting to worry me." Levy chuckled nervously.

"I think I like Erza." She whispered so low that she isn't sure that she, herself, heard it.

But apparently Levy heard it very clearly.

"You like Erza!" Levy screamed, making some people stop walking to look at them weirdly.

Lucy, put her hand on her best friend's mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream it!" She whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really wasn't expecting that." Levy told her withdrawing Lucy's hand from her mouth. "Since when do you like her?"

"I don't know, since the first I saw her?" Lucy chuckled as Levy's eyes widened. "Yeah I know, I'm pathetic." Lucy sighed, closing her eyes.

"What? No, of course you're not, love is very scary I know." She smiled softly at Lucy. "Did you talk to her about your feeling?"

"That's the thing, I want to, but I don't know how, I don't really care if it changes things, I just want her to know." She chuckled. "And I know her, anyway, I know that whatever happens, she will never leave me."

"I think." Levy started, looking at the sky. "That you'll know when to tell her." She said looking back at Lucy smiling.

"You know that's not helpful, at all." Lucy told her sighting.

"I'm sorry, the only thing I know about love, is what I read about it." Levy told her a scratching her head.

"It's okay, I guess you're kind of right anyway." Lucy smiled. "Anyway, I'll think it through tomorrow, now I really need to sleep." The celestial mage said yawning. "Thank again Levy, you're the best best friend I could ask for." Levy hugged her.

"It's okay, that's what best friends are for right. we can talk about it tomorrow too if you want? I'll give you the best book who talks about love. Like this it'll help right?"

"Thank you so much Levy, yes it would help a lot." Lucy withdraw from the hug as they said their final goodbye.

Lucy entered her home smiling. She stretch and went showering, after her shower, she was so tired, she wanted to go to sleep, but she sat at her desk, doing what she always do every night.

 _"Mom, Dad, hi again, today, Erza increased the level of difficulty of our training, and my stupid self couldn't tell her that I couldn't do that much, I'm so sore right now, I think I don't feel my legs anymore."_ She touched her legs just to be sure they were still here. _"No, yes they're still here, but I can't feel them too much. She gave me so many opportunities to go back to the old training, but I don't know why, every time, she was asking if I wanted to slow down, my head was screaming 'YES!' but I told her 'Are you kidding? I could do this all day.' I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want her to think I can't take it, I know she'll never judge me, but I don't know, it's_ _so upsetting this little voice always contradicting me, but I just think, if I don't meet up her expectation, I'll just waste her time, and I absolutely don't want that. It was the same thing when I was little remember?"_ Lucy smiled lovingly. _"I was always trying too hard, I was so hard on myself that it caused me to broke so many things in the house and in my body."_ She chuckled. _"The maids were so tired of me. Wait. The maids! I didn't even tell them I was me again! Do you think they will forgive me for everything Marine did? Wow it was a long time ago since I talked about Marine, it's weird, I think I'll never get used to the feeling of feeling free. But that's not the point, I need to see them now, I need to apologize for the wrong she did to everyone, and I could finally visit your graves. I need to tell them, like_ _this, they could at least now be relieved, or be angry, but they could take their anger out, take a weight out of their shoulders. You know what, I have to go now. I'm sorry this one is really short, but I'll make it up in the next one! I really hope, they'll forgive me. I miss them. I Love you. Your daughter Lucy."_

Lucy got up, ignoring the pain in her legs, and body, took her keys and left her appartement.

Once in the train station she took the first train to her mansion. She called Plue and started talking to him.

"How do you think they will react?" Lucy asked glancing at the windows. "Badly? Very badly? Or extremely badly?"

"Plue?" Plue titled his head to the side.

"You're right, I shouldn't think like that, for all we know they weren't event aware of how my parents died." Lucy paused still looking at the window, not knowing what to think, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was really hoping they will have a good reaction.

"Plue!" Plus exclaimed, snapping the celestial mage out of her thought.

"What?" She realized it was her stop, and left the train hastily "Thank you Plue!" She told the little spirit who was trying to follow her as best as he could. "I really hope they won't get too mad." She told herself, walking even faster, making Plue following her or trying to follow her, it's only when she heard the loud breathing of her spirit that she saw in what state he was. "Oh, sorry Plue," She told him as he fell on the ground out of breath. "You can go now." She smiled. He didn't need to be told twice.

Once he disappeared, she started walking toward her mansion, clenching at her bag, before realizing something.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "I forgot to tell the guild I was leaving. Now I'll stress over that too, good job Lucy." She sighed.

Back at the guild, it was almost noon, and Lucy still wasn't here. It was starting to worry Erza and Wendy, who was talking with her at the bar.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure she's just tired from yesterday." Mirajane told them, at the bar like always.

"I knew I should not have listened to her, I knew she was not ready." Erza blamed herself as Wendy put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure she's okay, she might just have overslept." Wendy tried to reason.

Erza nodded as Natsu and Grey joined them, loud as ever.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed. "You told me that Lucy was ready to go on mission with us soon, you told me that two days ago, I want her here now, why isn't she here?!"

"You really need to scream so much?" Grey sighed.

"Got a problem ice bastard?" Natsu asked him putting his forehead against his, like every day.

"You talk too loud ash for brain."

"Guys!" Levy shouted joining them, putting an end at the fight between Natsu and Grey. "Have you seen Lucy today?" She asked worry written over all her face.

"No, why? Is she alright?" Erza asked getting up, already ready to search the all town.

"I don't know, we were supposed to meet so I could give her a new book, but she didn't come, and she never miss this, I even went to her apartment, but she wasn't there either." Grey, Natsu and Wendy became serious as Erza was already going to search for Lucy, The two boys followed her right away, knowing what she was going to do, without a word.

"We will find her don't worry." Wendy assured Levy, before following her team.

They arrived in front of Lucy's apartment, and Erza got her key out, opening the front door, under the confused glare of the others. Understanding that she won't tell them on her own will, Grey decided to ask.

"Why do you have Lucy's key to her apartment?"

"I lived with her for a month and a half remember?" She pointed out.

"Lucy?" Wendy called her, entering the house, hoping for an answer, but none came.

"Look for anything that could tell her where she went." Erza told them, going through Lucy's stuff.

"You mean like a letter?" Grey asked holding the last letter Lucy wrote.

"Yes exactly, now try to find one." Erza told him, still searching.

"Erza, I found the letter." Erza snapped her head up, and took the letter from Grey's hold.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked peeking on Erza's shoulder.

"She went home." Erza stated.

"F-forever?" Wendy stuttered.

"No, she wants to see her maids, but it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? Why?" Grey asked not understanding why Lucy's maid would be dangerous.

"They don't know that she is back to herself, they might try to hurt her." Erza told them as their eyes widened.

"They couldn't, it's Lucy." Wendy said trembling.

"We have to go." Natsu exclaimed, already going to the train station to go help Lucy. "I won't let anyone hurt her!" He shouted running, as the others started following him.

"It's now or never, no turning back." Lucy mumbled, entering the mansion.

She was only in the garden of the mansion for a few seconds, and someone already saw her. She was hoping she could have more time to prepare mentally before seeing their reactions. They looked a each other for a few seconds without saying anything, until Lucy broke the silence.

"Spetto..." She tried to move forward, but Spetto took a step back, fear evident in her eyes. Lucy sighed, but she couldn't blame her. "Wait, this is me, the real me, Marine's dead, it's over." The blonde told her, already crying, her voice breaking.

Spetto let go of her broom and put a hand on her face.

"Lucy? Is it really you?" She asked, her eyes tearing up as Lucy nodded, Spetto ran toward her, and hugged her.

They were both crying loudly.

"Spetto, I miss you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, nothing was your fault." She said sternly.

"Actually I'm not apologizing for that," Lucy chuckled. "I defeat the demon 3 months ago, but I was so occupied with my guild that I didn't even think of coming here, and tell you everything." The blonde told her sheepishly.

"It's alright, you're here now, and it's all that count, I can't believe how much you grew up, you're a beautiful woman." Spetto smiled lovingly at Lucy her hands on her cheeks.

"Are the others here?" Lucy asked nervously, putting her hands on Spetto's.

"Yes, they will be so happy to see you again." The maid, took Lucy's hand and brought her to in the mansion yelling. "Lucy is back! Our Lucy is back!" She shouted crying loudly.

Everyone arrived running, not believing their ears. Bero, Ribbon and Aed couldn't believe their eyes either, here was their baby Lucy all grown up standing in front of them, a hand on her mouth, still crying, they all hugged her, no one reacted badly. When she started telling them what happened since she left, they all listened to her attentively, and no one interrupted her.

They talked for a few hours together, just talking, catching time, until one question arrived.

"Are you going to stay here?" Bero asked, quietly. Lucy looked at him sadly.

"I don't think I could ever live in this house again, there is so many good memories, I can't support the bad memories here, I just can't, too much happened." Lucy said, feeling the tears in her eyes, but this time they were not happy tears.

"We understand Lucy, Bero shouldn't have asked that question." Spetto told him sternly.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Come on, let's have a big meal to create more memories but only good." Aed exclaimed raising from his sit.

"And we have to go to the library, so you can take as many books as you want!" Ribbon told Lucy, grinning happily.

Lucy smiled wide, wiping her tears.

"With pleasure!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "But first, could you tell me where are my parents' grave?" She said her smile a little less wide.

They nodded and told her were it was.

"I'm making dinner, just tell me when you want to eat." Aed told her softly.

Lucy stood in front of her parents' grave, not talking, not crying, just staying there, her face void of emotions, just looking at it.

"They say the first thing you forget, when a loved one dies, is their voice. But I remember your voice, I remember your laugh, I remember all the stories you were telling me. I remember all the time you told me you loved me. I remember your face. I won't ever forget you. I won't ever forget any details of you. And most important, I won't forget any advice you told me. And I listened to them, I already told you this in one of my letter, but I found really good friends, and I know I can trust them. Now that I'm here, I want to thank you personally. Thank you for all the years we spent together. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making the woman I am today. And most of all, thank you for saving me. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you making the spell. I don't want you to see me cry on your grave, so I'm just gonna go with a big smile on my face, and make this a 'see you later', because I will see you later. I'll always love you, Mom, Dad." Lucy grinned.

"Lucyyyyy!" A male voice scream, startling Lucy. "Where are you!" The celestial mage chuckled.

"I told you I found good friends," She grinned happily. "So, I guess I'll see you later." She left, waving goodbye at her parents' grave, knowing that they were listening to her. She just knew.

"Lucyyy!" The male voice shouted even louder.

Lucy ran to where the voice was. She found herself on the entrance of her mansion, seeing Natsu who was trying to pass through the maids as Spetto was hitting him with her broom, while Erza was trying to hold him still, as Wendy was apologizing to the maids, bowing again and again. Grey was the first one to see Lucy.

"Lucy!" He yelled running past Erza and the maids, hugging Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked her, hugging her tightly.

"Grey, I'm so sorry, it was an impulsive decision, I didn't even pack or anything, I just wanted to see them."

"You are so forgetful," He chuckled. "You should have seen Erza, she was so worried for you, don't ever do this again okay? Talk to us, we will never forbid you to do something."

"Thank you Grey." Lucy thanked him genuinely.

"Miss Lucy, do you know these people?" Spetto asked, hitting Natsu one more time with her broom.

"Yes, I'm sorry Spetto, I should have guessed that they'd come." Lucy apologized, rubbing her head.

"Oh, if you know them, then, they should stay for dinner." Spetto told them with an angelic smile, unlike before.

Natsu was the second one to go see Lucy, he tapped her back, and telling her how he was glad that she was okay. Wendy hugged her timidly, as happy as the others. The last one to acknowledge Lucy, was  
Erza, she stopped in front of Lucy, her arms crossed, without saying anything.

Lucy was the first one to talk.

"Erza, I should have told you, I wasn't thinking straight, not that I ever do," She murmured the last part so low that she wasn't even sure she spoke. "I just, being finally free is so weird, it's like, sometimes I forget I'm me, and I have friends who care about me. I'm sorry." She finished her hands behind her back, her head low.

Erza sighed.

"Lucy," She started. "You are right, you are in a guild, you have a new family who cares about you, who worries about you, you can do whatever you want and go wherever you want, if you warn us. We were worried, I was worried, I care a lot about you, just thinking that you were gone forever, ripped my heart. You have to let us in, no one in Fairy Tail will hurt you, nor break your heart. We are a family, and family look out for each other. There will be ups and downs, but every relation has it, we just have to go back to each other. So do not do that again." Erza told her, her hands on each side of Lucy's shoulders.

The celestial mage, took a timid step, and hugged Erza softly, putting her head on her shoulder.

"I tend to forget it, but I know I will remember, you have to be patient with me. But I promise you when everything will be better, it will be worth the wait." Lucy told Erza still hugging her.

"I know it will be worth the wait, because what I see is already perfect." Erza sighed contently, squeezing Lucy.

"Dinner's ready!" Aed yelled from the frame of the dining room door, a spatula in his hand.

"Foooood!" Happy and Natsu yelled running.

"Come on Lucy, let's go eat." Erza said softly to Lucy as Grey and Wendy were already walking toward the dining room.

Lucy glared at Erza, her mouth a little open, she bowed her head under the confused look of Erza.

"Let's go eat Lucy." Her mother told her smiling lovingly, waiting for Lucy to take her hand.

"Yes mom!" The seven years old Lucy took her mother's hand, cheering loudly in her little pink dress.

"Yes Erza, let's go eat." She lifted her head smiling lovingly.

Erza frowned before smiling, waiting for Lucy to take her hand. Lucy took Erza's hand and got up, keeping Erza's hand in hers, not wanting to let go.

Erza smiled lovingly, and started walking next to Lucy, hands in hands.

"I'm glad you followed me here, it's like introducing you to my parents, but this is my old house and the maids who I consider as my family too," Lucy paused realizing what she said. "Yeah, it's nothing like meeting the parents." She laughed humorlessly.

"Hey," Erza stopped walking, forcing Lucy to stop too. "It is something alright? And it is more than enough for me and I know it is more than enough for the others too." Erza smiled, as Lucy put her forehead on Erza's shoulder, but not letting enough time for Titania to react.

"You're right, it's more than enough. Thank you again Erza." Lucy didn't let her any time to say anything, as she walked toward the dining room, pulling Erza with her. "Hurry it's going to be cold!" Lucy exclaimed, running, bringing Erza with her, laughing at the lack of understanding of her friend.

Erza, competitive as always, started to run even faster than Lucy, never letting go of her hand. The celestial mage gasped and tried to compete with Titania. They were pushing each others, pulling the other behind to stall some time, but at the end it was Lucy who won, she thought that Erza let her, but it didn't matter she won, and a victory is a victory.

She laughed out loud, and let go of Erza and threw her hand in the air, cheering.

"I'm the winner! Never compete with a Heartfillia!" She yelled, finally letting go Erza's hand to throw her hand in the air again, without Erza this time.

"You were lucky." Titania told her, crossing her arms.

"Yeah right, you're just a sore looser!"

"Guys?" They heard Grey asked, snapping them out of their little bubble. "What are you doing?"

"I won against Erza in a race!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"No way, you beat Erza in a race?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Yes." Lucy said proudly. "I'm going to see where the dinner is, I'm coming back!" She told them, running happily into the kitchen.

"Did you let her win?" Natsu asked, curious.

"Actually," Erza started. "No, she really beat me." She said frowning.

"Wait," Wendy said. "How coud she, I mean, I know she is strong, but she wrote in her letter that she almost couldn't feel her legs anymore. How could she beat you?"

"I don't believe it." Carla said pointedly.

"I am not lying, she has a lot of power, I think coming back in her old house activated it, I do not know how, maybe the memories or the aura, but something changed." Erza said, her arms crossed.

"I think we should let her her intimacy, if she knows and she wants to talk about it, she will if she doesn't want to talk about it, or just doesn't know either, then we'll never know." Grey told them, his arms crossed like Erza.

"You are right," Erza said nodding. "No one will ask her, not even you Carla do you understand?" Carla humphed, but nodded anyway.

"Good." Titania nodded as they heard a grumbling.

"I'm hungry!" Happy yelled, clutching his stomach.

"Aed?" Lucy asked. "Is it ready soon?"

"Of course sweetie, it's ready, I'm just adding my touch." Aed told her, mostly concentrated on the dinner.

"It's good to see you laughing and smiling Lucy." Spetto told her from behind her, startling Lucy.

"You people really need to stop doing this!" Lucy exclaimed a hand on her heart, referring to all the time that Erza, Natsu, Grey, Happy, Carla and even Wendy scared her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but it's really good to see you happy." Spetto smiled lovingly.

"It's good to finally be happy." Lucy answered smiling too.

"Done!" Aed yelled, breaking Lucy and Spetto's bubble. "Why are you here go sit now!" He shouted, chasing them out.

Lucy and Spetto laughed at his antics, and went in the dinning room. Lucy sat next to Erza and Spetto went with Bero and Ribbon.

"Fooood!" Natsu and Happy yelled at same time.

They all started eating, and Lucy finally felt like she had found her place, she belonged with Fairy Tail. She belongs with them, and no one could prove her wrong.

She knew that they will have obstacles during their journey, she knew that she was taking a dangerous pace, she knew that she doesn't know what the futur had in store for them, but if she was with them, she was going to be okay.

She was finally free.

Mom, Dad, I found happiness.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh okay this is actually the end, I wanna cry, I know it hasn't been a long time since I posted it but it actually took me 6 month to write it, and a looot of rewriting, and now I'm posting the last chapter, wouah, this is actually the first story I finish, like really finish this is the only one of my stories who has a 'the end'. I'm saying it again, but thanks for keeping up, even with my mistakes on the names, and the letters (thank you again for telling me!), and a lot of other mistakes, you stayed and that means a lot to me.  
> So I hope I'll have the time to continue to write so I could post again, because the stress of posting it, and the happiness of seeing the kudos and comment means a lot.  
> Now, let's talk about other project, none of them are sure, but I wanna do, sort of a new chapter but not in the same time of the story (I don't know if you now what I mean, but well it's okay I understand myself), and it will be about the time when Fairy tail went to Edolas and with Marine, not Lucy.  
> After, I might do a next part but only a one shot too, just because I have some idea I want to explore, and that's pretty it for this story.  
> I'm sorry if this is not the end that you imagined or you wanted more, but I really don't see myself continue this story, the characters are where I want them too, and yeah I want it to end like this.  
> Also, I have a few ideas for other fics still about Fairy Tail, and I'll try to write it but it will take time so I don't know why I'm telling you this but yeah, someday I might post again.  
> Again thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting, I am so glad I posted this story, at first I was really stressing out and I was doubting myself a lot, but I took my chances and I regret nothing and it's kind of thanks to you (It's totally thanks to you).  
> I'll stop rambling now, I hope you have a great day or night, and same for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and I think you understood me.  
> So I really hope I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading, so this is the first fic I publish, so I'm really nervous but it's cool.  
> So I have the all fic written I'll try to post one chapter a week, the chapters will be kind of long (I think), and this is a story with 7 chapters, I hope you'll enjoy them all.  
> Also, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for the mistakes.  
> And as you could have guessed I really suck at summary so this is kind of the summary of the first chapter but you'll see what happen next!  
> Again thank you so much for reading I hope you'll continue and yeah have a great day or night!


End file.
